


Психологическая травма

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU по отношению к 8 эпизоду, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Out of Character, Sharing a Bed, alternative universe, Возможно-кроссовер, Кайло в наручниках, Потеря связи с Силой, заимствования из вселенной "Чужих", стеб
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: "Кайло Рен пропал несколько месяцев спустя после «Старкиллера». Бесследно исчез — не было ни сообщений о гибели, ни похожих лиц в списках безымянных погибших, ни каких-либо попыток поисков в Первом Ордене. Он словно не существовал никогда".Люк Скайуокер и Лея Органа просят Рей найти Кайло Рена - и она его находит, хотя не очень-то этому рада. А еще она находит кучу неприятностей и какую-то крайне подозрительную организацию, занимающуюся вербовкой гуманоидов.





	1. Психологическая травма

Женщина опиралась о приборную панель, и ее каштановые волосы, рассыпавшись, скрывали лицо. Слышно было лишь ее негромкие короткие вздохи, сдавленные, звучащие в такт влажным глухим шлепкам. Мужчина за ее спиной удерживал свою партнершу за бедра. Его широкая спина, покрытая шрамами, блестела от испарины, пока он, тяжело дыша, исступлённо вбивался в хрупкое тело.  
  
Лёгкое шипение двери и удивленный возглас прервали их, а затем последовало быстрое «Извините», и дверь зашипела снова.  
  
— Чертова пассажирка, — пробурчал капитан. — Вечно она лезет и…  
  
Он не договорил, вернувшись к своему занятию и почти забыл о случившемся.  
  
Пассажирка была его головной болью. Худая, со здоровенный посохом. В первый же день заявила, что у них стабилизатор барахлит. А то он не знает! А потом предложила его посмотреть. Ранкор ее задери, да не хотел капитан, чтобы непонятно кто копался в его корабле! Но услуга есть услуга. Обещался Чубакке довезти девчонку до Нал-Хатты — довезёт, а там она пускай хоть пропадет. С таким умением появляться некстати это не займёт много времени.

***

Рей устроилась в тесном закутке на длинном узком ящике, на который был наброшен тонкий матрас — ее спальное место — и вздохнула. Называется — спросила, сколько ещё лететь.  
  
Полет этот не складывался с самого начала. Сама причина, по которой Рей летела на Нал-Хатту, совершенно ей не нравилась.  
  
Но это была личная просьба генерала, подкреплённая словами Люка Скайуокера. И хоть Рей не верила, что в Кайло Рене может быть хоть крошечная частица света - что в нем вообще может быть что-то, кроме бантового дерьма, она согласилась, скрепя сердце.  
  
Кайло Рен пропал несколько месяцев спустя после «Старкиллера». Бесследно исчез — не было ни сообщений о гибели, ни похожих лиц в списках безымянных погибших, ни каких-либо попыток поисков в Первом Ордене. Он словно не существовал никогда.  
  
Конечно, это мог быть план Верховного Лидера, очередное задание для его талантливого ученика, единственного ученика. Или наживка для тоскующей матери. Или — и это беспокоило Люка больше всего — Верховный Лидер нашел себе нового ученика взамен проигравшего. Темные джедаи умели скрываться в Силе, и мастер не мог сказать ничего определенного о своём племяннике, кроме того, что он жив.  
  
Осложняло задачу и то, что они не могли разыскивать Кайло Рена открыто, ведь его пропажа стала большим облегчением для Сопротивления.  
  
Поэтому пришлось обратиться к старым знакомым — контрабандистам. Чубакка был един с Рей в мнении, что это пустая затея, но согласился помочь. Ради памяти его погибшего друга. И Рей согласилась — ради всех них. И ради того, чтобы, как она надеялась, найти подтверждение тому, что на самом деле Кайло Рен мертв.  
Ей казалось, что от этого ей должно стать легче.  
  
Блоггин принес на хвосте, что последний раз человека, похожего на Кайло Рена видели направляющимся к Нал-Хатте. Он спрашивал о Брегге Хатте, одном известном работорговце. Известном печально: люди Брегги могли достать вам что угодно и кого угодно за ваши деньги. И стоило заплатить эти деньги, даже если состояние товара вас не устраивало, потому что в противном случае неплательщик рисковал оказаться на одной цепи с тем, кого так хотел получить.  
  
Хотя мысль о том, что Кайло Рен мог обзавестись рабским ошейником и была приятна, но Рей понимала, что это нереально. Кайло Рен скорее перебьет всех, даже если это будет значить, что он не добьется своей цели… какой бы она не была.

***

Оказавшись на космодроме, Рей направилась туда, куда направился бы любой — на рабовладельческий рынок. Тяжелый вонючий воздух Нал-Хатты казался малопригодным для дыхания, несмотря на заверения галактического справочника, и многие тут щеголяли респираторами. Разумеется, в дворцах хаттов — один вычурнее другого, возносящихся вверх, как неведомые монолиты среди туманных испарений — воздух был чист. Но общественные места и зоны для иномирцев были неустроены, грязны, и продавалось там буквально все: место, воздух, вода, свет, отвратительное месиво в качестве еды. О том, чтобы остаться здесь надолго не могло быть и речи — у Рей не было денег, а ночевать на улице было опасно. Корабль, доставивший ее сюда, должен был выгрузить товар на Нар-Шаддаа за сутки, и вернуться сюда. Капитан сухо сообщил, что долго ждать ее не будет, так что лучше бы Рей поторопиться и быть на месте к моменту взлета.  
  
На рынке Рей выяснила, где Брегга предпочитает вести дела. Принадлежащее ему здание стояло, как и многие здесь, на болоте, окруженное хилыми постройками на сваях, выраставших из грязи каменных столбах. К нему вели несколько дорог, а на взлетную площадку регулярно садился транспорт. Днём там было людно, и Рей добралась без труда. А вот внутри уже начались проблемы. К самому хатту ее пускать никто не собирался, да и вообще моветоном считалось говорить вслух, что это место принадлежит ему. Увы, о последнем Рей не знала…  
  
— Мне нужно поговорить с Бреггой Хаттом, — обратилась она к охранникам.  
  
— Не знаем, о чем ты, — отозвался один из них.  
  
— Шла бы ты искать его в другое место, — посоветовал ей другой.  
  
— Мне _нужно_ увидеть Бреггу Хатта, — повторила Рей с нажимом. — Отведите меня к нему.  
  
Один из охранников замер с остекленевшим взглядом, а второй внушению не поддался.  
  
— Тебе не ясно что ли? — прорычал он, вскидывая оружие и тыча дулом Рей в грудь. — Вали отсюда!  
  
— Ты пропустишь меня, — процедила Рей. Охранник замешкался, борясь с наваждением, и Рей, воспользовавшись этим, выхватила посох и вырубила сначала его, а потом его застывшего товарища, после чего спокойно зашла внутрь.  
  
Логово хаттских прихвостней не впечатляло: полутемное помещение с высокими потолками, где в темноте колыхались какие-то флаги, наполненное шумом разговоров, трелями громкой, резко и отрывисто звучащей музыки. На Рей поначалу не обратили внимания, она шла сквозь толпу, оглядываясь, ища того, к кому пришла.  
  
В центре зала был освещенный помост с большой клеткой на нем, в которой сидели и стояли представительницы и представители разных видов, в большинстве своём юные и миловидные. Одни заигрывали с проходящими мимо, другие боязливо жались к центру клетки. Одежды на них было немного, а шею каждого «украшал» рабский ошейник. Рядом было не протолкнуться и царила жуткая духота. Рей чуть притормозила возле клетки — ей вспомнилось, как на Джакку в такой клетке увозили детей должников. И хотя на словах должники, отдав свой долг, могли забрать детей, все знали, что вряд ли кто-нибудь из детей вернётся на заставу.  
  
Кто-то толкнул ее в спину, и Рей обернулась.  
  
— Ищешь что-то конкретное, детка? — спросил немолодой худощавый твилек. Длинные бледные лекку влажно поблескивали от пота, красные глаза пристально следили за Рей, а губы кривились в сальной улыбке. Его одежда, промасленная до жесткого состояния, источала неприятный запах, на боку напоказ висела кобура с бластером, и это явно было не единственное оружие.  
  
— Да, — ответила Рей. — Кое-что конкретное. Точнее, кое-кого.  
  
— Может я тебе помогу? — твилек подмигнул.  
  
— Я ищу Кайло Рена, — громко сказала Рей. — Последний раз его видели здесь.  
  
Ее слова не произвели эффекта разорвавшейся бомбы, гомонящая толпа не замолчала, но на девушку явно обратили внимание.  
  
Толпа вокруг нее уплотнилась, образовав небольшой, но все-таки круг. Головорезы оттирали друг друга плечами, отсекая Рей от зала, но не приближались. Послышались смешки:  
  
— Она ищет!  
  
— Всем расступиться, малышка с палкой идёт!  
  
— Дай угадаю, зачем она ей!  
  
Девушка стояла неподвижно и молча, внешне абсолютно равнодушная к окружившим ее головорезами, но внутренне готовая ударить или защититься от удара.  
  
— Тихо! — чужой окрик прервал эти шушуканья. Стало тихо — тишина, подобно волне, покатилась от центра зала, приглушая все разговоры. — Да, Кайло Рен был тут, — говоривший сипло хихикнул.  
  
— И где он сейчас? Куда он направился? — спросила Рей.  
  
— А он никуда и не уходил! — толпа вновь взорвалась хохотом.  
  
— Где он? — повторила Рей, с трудом перекрикивая шум.  
  
— Неправильный вопрос, девочка, — вновь раздался сиплый голос. — Правильный — сколько ты готова за него заплатить?  
  
— С кем я говорю? — спросила Рей.  
  
Свора вокруг нее замолчала, но тембр молчания, их настрой, изменился — бандиты расступились, пропуская вперёд огромную, даже для хатта, фигуру. Он полз на антигравитационной платформе, украшенной блестящими покрывалами и подушками, возлежал среди них, как гора жировых складок. Прищуренные жёлтые глаза следили за Рей.  
  
— Я Брегга Хатт, — ответил он. — Так сколько ты заплатишь, девочка? Или _чем_ ты заплатишь? — это уточнение вызвало очередной шквал смеха.  
  
— А чего ты хочешь? — спросила Рей.  
  
— Чего я хочу… — повторил Брегга. — Я много чего хочу, девочка, и практически ничего из этого у тебя нет. Кроме одной мелочи. У Кайло Рена была презабавная игрушка, — хатт извлёк из складок своего ложа световой меч с крестообразной рукоятью. — Мои люди сказали, что у тебя есть такая же. Отдашь — и я подумаю над тем, насколько я могу сбить цену. Твой Кайло Рен молодой и сильный. Характер не сахар, но мы приструняли и не таких. Я выручу за него хорошие деньги. Итак, девочка, покажи нам свои игрушки.  
  
С каменным лицом Рей сдвинула в сторону накидку и положила руку на меч.  
  
— Меч не продаётся, — сказала она. — Назови сумму.  
  
— Миллион кредов, — ответил хатт. — Подъемная сумма?  
  
За миллион кредов Рей могла купить всю заставу Ниима с кораблями и участком констебля. Такая цена за одного раба, даже за самого дорогого, родовитого или необычного, была просто издевкой. Хатт не собирался торговаться, он лишь хотел ее меч.  
  
— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Спасибо, что уделил мне время.  
  
Развернувшись, она направилась к выходу, чувствуя, как толпа пришла в движение. Один за другим Брегговы головорезы сдвигались с места, намереваясь отрезать ее от выхода.  
  
— Мое время тоже не бесплатно, — сказал Брегга ей в спину. — Но твоя игрушка окупит его с лихвой, а сдачи хватит, чтобы узнать, насколько я гостеприимен.  
Фраза о гостеприимстве вызвала новые смешки и пошлые комментарии, предложения по разному провести время в хаттском логове. Рей снова положила руку на меч, чувствуя, как чужие взгляды скользят по ней, как головорезы достают оружие.  
  
Она не ускорила шаг, видя, как несколько человек перегораживают ей выход, лишь изготовилась, готовая, если понадобится, выйти отсюда по их телам.

***

Сидя в промокшей накидке под дождем с горьким маслянистым привкусом, Рей методично развинчивала свой посох. Ожог на плече ещё саднил, несмотря и на количество бакты, вылитой на него. Синяки тоже побаливали, но на них Рей велела себе не обращать внимания. С крыши, на которой она притаилась, отлично было видно освещенный жёлтыми фонарями вход в притон Брегги. Парадный. И туда заезжали грузовики-антигравы. Шесть за последние восемь часов.  
  
Рей развинчивала посох и думала, что, может быть ей стоит вернуться на космодром, найти корабль и улететь. Оставить Кайло Рена гнить в невольничьей тюрьме хаттов, сказать Люку, что он умер.  
  
Вместо этого она отправила ему сообщение пару часов назад.  
  
«Я не уверена, но, кажется, нашла, что искала».  
  
Должна ли она рисковать сейчас жизнью ради Рена? Хатты не церемонятся со шпионами и ворами. И если ее не убьют, то тоже посадят в клетку. Так ради чего?  
  
Наконец длинный штырь вывинтился из паза, и в руках Рей оказались две недлинные увесистые металлические палки, которые она закрепила за спиной, чтобы можно было легко достать.  
  
Она делала это ради людей, которые ей доверяли. Но могли ли они ошибаться?  
  
Девушка подползла к краю крыши и замерла, низко нагнув голову, когда случайный луч фонаря пролетавшего мимо флаера скользнул по ней.  
  
Могли. В таком случае, наверное, никто не осудит ее, если она убьет Кайло Рена.  
  
Под дождливым покровом ночи она тёмной тенью перепрыгнула на очередную грузовую платформу, подъезжающую ко входу. Натужно гудел двигатель, и под этот гул Рей зарылась глубже в складки полотнища, покрывавшего груз. Рука нащупала холодный металл — какие-то ящики — и девушка вцепилась в них. Вжимаясь лицом в мокрую, пахнущую железом ткань, Рей и пробралась в логово Брегги Хатта.  
  
Совсем рядом — только руку протяни — переговаривались подручные хатта, собираясь разгружать ящики. Рей неслышно переползла вперед, прислушиваясь к себе, улучила момент и спрыгнула вниз, тут же спрятавшись под платформу. Железная махина над ней тяжело вздрагивала, когда с нее снимали очередной ящик, а Рей оглядывалась, ища путь. Ящики увозили влево, в коридор. Кроме него из ангара было ещё три выхода, два из которых охранялись, пускай и не лучшим образом.  
Выждав ещё, Рей выскользнула из-под платформы и короткими перебежками пробралась к неохраняемому выходу.  
  
Пленников держали в подвалах. Рей удалось добраться туда без приключений, но у самого хода вниз она столкнулась с охранником.  
  
— Эй… — начал он, схватившись за оружие, но Рей перебила его, уверенно сказав:  
  
— Ты пропустишь меня.  
  
— Я пропущу тебя, — пробубнил охранник, отступая в сторону. Рей проскользнула мимо него, опасливо оглядываясь, но он вернулся на прежнее место, воровато выглянул в коридор и достал портативный голопад с играми.  
  
Внизу было темно, воняло хуже, чем на улице: нечистотами, грязными телами, скисшей пищей. Редкие фонари освещали длинные ряды клеток. В них лежали, сидели и копошились темные фигуры невольников — кто-то сидел поодиночке, кто-то группами. Прикрыв рот рукавом, девушка шла между рядов, всматриваясь в их обитателей. Ей вслед неслась ругань, слабые просьбы о помощи и проклятья. Такая какофония наверняка бы привлекла внимание, и Рей ускорила шаг. Она вглядывалась в каждую гуманоидную фигуру, но ей не везло, и все чаще она думала о том, как будет выбираться.  
  
Один из рабов попытался дотянуться до нее рукой, другие плевались или орали, некоторые бросались грязью, и Рей ускорила шаг, решив, что дойдет до конца ряда и сваливает отсюда.  
  
Но ее планам не суждено было сбыться.  
  
Она увидела Кайло Рена.  
  
Его волосы слиплись в неопрятные сосульки, на лице было несколько заживающих ссадин, а само лицо осунулось. Из одежды на нем были только измазанные грязью штаны и сапоги. Он вскользь бросил на нее косой взгляд и тут же повернулся к Рей всем корпусом, а его лицо выразило безмерное удивление. По большей части. Было там и ещё что-то, но меньше всего Рей хотелось вникать, что именно Кайло Рен думает о ней, и о том, зачем она здесь. Скорее всего — ничего хорошего.  
  
Рен встал и медленно приблизился к решетке, разглядывая Рей.  
  
— Я бы предположил, что ты работаешь на Бреггу Хатта, — заметил он, — но это было бы очень странно: сбежать от хаттов Джакку, чтобы очутиться на Нал-Хатте.  
  
Рей не ответила, молча буравя Рена взглядом.  
  
— Тебя послал Скайуокер? — продолжил Кайло. — Или генерал Органа?  
  
Рей молчала, мучительно пытаясь подобрать наиболее едкие и резкие слова, чтобы выразить все чувства, которые она испытывала к своему бывшему тюремщику и врагу.  
  
— Так и будешь молча пялиться на меня? — спросил Рен.  
  
— Нет, — Рей сглотнула. — Я здесь, чтобы удостовериться, что ты жив.  
  
— Удостоверилась? — ехидно спросил Рен. — А дальше что?  
  
В другом конце коридора что-то тяжело загремело, и гомон заключённых усилился. Рей обернулась и увидела, как медленно разгораются дополнительные лампы.  
  
— Охрана идёт, — заметил Рен. — Здесь ты не спрячешься, тебя выдаст любой. Но если ты откроешь дверь, я, может быть, подскажу, как отсюда выбраться.  
  
Рей закусила губу размышляя, а потом достала меч и одним ударом срезала замок с двери.  
  
— Вперёд, — приказал Рен, выскальзывая наружу, — нам туда.  
  
Рей последовала за ним. Их сопровождали гомон и вопли пленников, указывающие на их передвижения, как сигнализация. Рен вывел ее в дальний угол, где освещение давал лишь моргающий фонарь. В его свете Рей рассмотрела темный, заляпанный чем-то по краям, вонючий зев, один запах из которого заставлял желудок сжиматься.  
  
— Что это? — спросила она.  
  
— Сюда сбрасывают трупы, — пояснил Рен.  
  
— Чудесно, — Рей почувствовала, как ее желудок сделал очередной кульбит.  
  
— Другого выхода нет. Или пробиваться через охрану, или вниз.  
  
— А что внизу?  
  
— Ничего. Болото.  
  
— Ладно, — Рей потуже затянула ремни и накидку, чтобы не зацепиться за что-нибудь. — Ты первый.  
  
Рен хмыкнул, подошёл к провалу, уцепился руками за край и спрыгнул вниз. Он почти сразу исчез в кромешной темноте, а звук, с которым он скользил по загаженной трубе, потонул в гомоне, доносящемся сверху. Рей тяжело сглотнула, взялась за край и тоже спрыгнула в темноту.  
  
Путешествие было стремительным — у Рей захватило дух и от спуска, и от вони. Она зажмурилась, и правильно сделала, потому что в лицо ей плескало чем-то, и ей точно не хотелось знать, чем именно.  
  
Поверхность под ней резко исчезла, и Рей с глухим плюхом погрузилась с головой в какую-то жижу. Ее ноги нащупали дно, и девушка оттолкнулась от него, выныривая наверх. Жижи было по грудь. Кругом ничего было не разглядеть из-за густого тумана. Высоко над головой несколько фонарей висели призрачными белыми шарами. Кайло Рена поблизости не наблюдалось. Рей огляделась: и куда ей теперь идти? Нет, нужно было оставить Рена в хаттской тюрьме, там ему и место.  
  
В тумане замаячила темное пятно, и Рей потянулась к мечу.  
  
— Это я, — раздался голос Рена из тумана.  
  
— Лишний повод вооружиться, — ответила Рей. — Куда теперь? Они наверняка сообразят, как мы ушли.  
  
Рен огляделся, и в душу Рей закралось сомнение, переходящее в уверенность, что он не знает.  
  
И Рен тут же подтвердил ее догадку:  
  
— Да тут в любую сторону болото, — сказал он. — Нужно выбираться на сушу.  
  
И он побрел куда-то. Рей смотрела ему вслед, приоткрыв рот, чтобы возразить, но так ничего и не сказала. А потом молча побрела за ним.  
  
— Ты уверен, что идёшь правильно? — сердито окрикнула девушка Рена.  
  
— Куда-нибудь да приду, — ответил тот.  
  
— Отличный план, — ядовито заметила Рей.  
  
— Может ты подскажешь, куда идти? — огрызнулся Рен.  
  
О, Рей бы с удовольствием подсказала ему, куда он может проследовать. Но толку сейчас в этом было никакого. Она прикинула, вспомнив свой путь, примерное расположение невольничьей тюрьмы, и сказала:  
  
— Если хотим дойти до дороги, то нам в другую сторону.  
  
Рен уставился на нее с мрачным раздражением во взгляде, и Рей добавила:  
  
— Точнее сказать не могу.  
  
Они двинулись в указанном ею направлении, но далеко не ушли. Бластерный выстрел, пролетев опасно низко над их головами, разбился о торчащую из болота корягу. Люди работорговцев нагнали их и собирались отбить свой товар…  
  
«…или нет», — подумала Рей, когда Рен лишь чудом избежал выстрела в грудь, нырнув в болотную жижу.  
  
— Дай мне какое-нибудь оружие! - крикнул Кайло.  
  
— Обойдешься! — огрызнулась Рей, отбивая удар, направленный ей в голову.  
  
Потом она улучила момент и выдернув из-под перевязи одну из частей посоха, швырнула ей в Рена.  
  
— Это все, что есть, — крикнула она. Выбирать Рену было не из чего, и он подхватил увесистый штырь и воспользовался им, чтобы отбить у одного из нападавших, подобравшихся уже достаточно близко, бластер.

***

  
Найдя какой-то относительно чистый ручеек, Рей села возле него и стала умывать лицо. Сидя на каменистой насыпи, за которой шумела дорога, она мрачно оттирала грязь, не глядя на спасённого ею Кайло Рена.  
  
«Надо было оставить его там», — подумала она.  
  
Вдвоем они сумели отбиться от части головорезов, а потом просто затерялись в вонючем тумане. Рей опасалась, что они могут угодить в какой-нибудь зыбун, но сегодня удача была на их стороне.  
  
— Пошли, — поторопил ее Рен. Он наспех умылся, все его внимание было приковано к близлежащему району, откуда периодически доносился близкий гул монорельса.  
  
— Я никуда не пойду, — отрезала Рей. — Точнее, я пойду в космопорт. А ты вали куда хочешь.  
  
— Тогда зачем ты меня спасала?  
  
— Спасибо, что напомнил. Поблагодарить не желаешь?  
  
— Я не просил о помощи, — заносчиво бросил ей Рен.  
  
— А я не напрашивалась тебе помогать, — отрезала Рей.  
  
— Тогда какого криффа ты тут делаешь?!  
  
— Стараюсь поступать правильно, — угрюмо сказала Рей.  
  
Рен не ответил на это.  
  
— Как ты оказался тут? — жёстко спросила Рей. — Почему не освободился сам?  
  
— Я не мог, — пробурчал Рен. Он говорил так тихо, что Рей не сразу разобрала, что именно он сказал.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Рен не ответил.  
  
— Прекрасно, — сухо сказала Рей. — Ты жив — так и передам всем заинтересованным лицам. Я ухожу, а ты можешь и дальше торчать тут. Разбирайся сам со своими проблемами.  
  
— Стой, — сказал Рен. — Мне… Нужна твоя помощь?..  
  
— Извини, что? — переспросила Рей.  
  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — повторил Кайло. — Выбраться отсюда и добраться в одно место.  
  
— Ни за что, — отрезала Рей.  
  
— Я тебе не угроза, — сказал Рен настойчиво. — Я… благодарен тебе за спасение, — чувствовалось, что эти слова дались ему с трудом.  
  
— Я, — Кайло вздохнул, — потерял связь с Силой. Именно поэтому я не мог освободиться сам.  
  
Рей выдавила злой смешок:  
  
— Какая ирония. И ты стал бесполезен для своего Верховного Лидера? Как ощущения? Хотя нет, дай угадаю — примерно как быть прикованным и обездвиженным в неизвестном месте и наедине с убийцей?!  
  
Кайло молча смотрел на нее сжав губы, а потом уронил:  
  
— Я понимаю, почему ты говоришь это.  
  
— Да неужели?  
  
— И ты вправе уйти…  
  
— Спасибо за разрешение!  
  
— Но я прошу твоей помощи.  
  
— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Тебе перечислить, почему, или ты понимаешь?  
  
Кайло снова сжал губы, будто сдерживаясь, на его щеках заиграли желваки, но, немного погодя заговорил снова:  
  
— Я узнал, что у Брегги был один из уиллов, который мог бы рассказать больше о таких… случаях. Но Брегга его уже перепродал. Я узнал от других пленников, кому он его продал и хочу встретиться с уиллом.  
  
— Кто такие уиллы? — спросила Рей.  
  
— Служители культа Силы при храме джедаев. Сейчас их почти не осталось, большинство — глубокие старики. Шансов отыскать ещё одного… — Рен не договорил.  
Рей промолчала тоже, обдумывая услышанное. Кайло Рен: допрашивал ее, чуть не убил, пытал и чуть не убил ее друзей, убил собственного отца. И сейчас он просил ее помощи.  
  
Нужно было оставить его гнить в тюрьме!  
  
— Через восемь часов корабль, на котором я прилетела, улетает. Иначе отсюда не выбраться, — Рей мрачно проглядела на Рена. — Времени в обрез.  
  
— Успеем, — ответил Рен, чересчур уверенно, как показалось девушке.

***

Измазанные в грязи и нечистотах, они будто исчезли, растворились среди пейзажа. На них обращали внимание только охранники у заведений, мимо которых они проходили, подгоняя криками и угрозами, изредка швыряясь чем-нибудь. Достигнув железной дороги, они дождались поезда и залезли на него, когда он притормаживал перед переездом. Гудящий монорельс нес их сквозь сырую мглу, в которой разноцветными пятнами мелькали огни фонарей, вывески, светящиеся окна лачуг. Яркое зарево окружало дворцы и особняки, возносящиеся над болотами, а внизу царила темнота.  
  
За весь путь они не перемолвились ни словом. Рен иногда зябко ежился от промозглого ветра, Рей, вцепившись в скользкие поручни как клещ, мрачно поглядывала на него.  
  
— Ты точно знаешь, куда идти? — крикнула она, стараясь перекричать рев ветра и гул монорельса.  
  
Рен кивнул в ответ, и Рей ничего не оставалось, кроме как поверить ему.  
  
Когда монорельс затормозил, они спрыгнули и двинулись на юг. Небеса медленно светлели, на востоке вставало солнце, а испарения от болот остановились гуще — казалось, что из-за них трудно дышать.  
  
Они прошли много — у Рей ноги гудели — пробираясь какими-то закоулкам, когда Рен наконец остановился и указал на какое-то здание, стоящее посреди болот.  
  
— Мы пришли, — сообщил он. В занимающемся утреннем свете, после болота, поездки на моно и долгой прогулки он выглядел ещё хуже. Вряд ли кто-нибудь смог бы признать в этом человеке магистра рыцарей Рен. Рей задалась вопросом, а как она сама выглядит сейчас.  
  
— Что это за место? — спросила Рей.  
  
— Скотобойня, — ответил Рен.  
  
— Рабы тут скот забивают? — уточнила Рей.  
  
— Нет, — сказал Рен коротко. А потом покосился на Рей с неприятной усмешкой и добавил:  
  
— Надеюсь, ты еще не успела ничего съесть на этой планете.  
  
Рей почувствовала, как пищевод сжался в спазме. Она хотела уточнить, правильно ли она поняла, но решила, что не стоит.  
  
Скотобойня охранялась из рук вон плохо, и объяснение этому нашлось сразу: все согнанные туда рабы были стары и немощны, или обладали серьезными увечьями.  
Самым сложным было найти среди множества загонов, плотно забитых живыми существами, нужного им.  
  
— Отправка была позавчера, — бормотал Рен себе под нос. — Значит их совсем скоро забьют, если уже не забили…  
  
Они шли по узким рядам, под ногами чавкало, а из зарешеченные крупными брусьями загонов неслись стоны и проклятья. Тяжело гудело и скрипело что-то впереди, и Рей подумала, что это, должно быть, разделочная машина или что-то подобное — то, куда отправятся все эти несчастные.  
  
Это было ужасное место, и Рей начала раздумывать, возможно ли как-то выпустить всех, кто здесь находился. Но далеко ли они уйдут? А кого-то убьют на месте, возвращая сбежавших обратно…  
  
Путь расширился. Загоны с одной стороны исчезли — вместо них там стояли ящики — пустые, некоторые с живностью. Судя по проходам к грузовым воротам, эти ящики либо дожидались отправки, либо наоборот, только-только были сгружены.  
  
Рен, приникнув к брусьям, на разных языках выспрашивал про своего уилла и, кажется, ему повезло. К решетке кто-то проковылял, и Рен почти опустился на колени, прижавшись к брусьям и прислушиваясь к тому, что ему говорили с другой стороны.  
  
Пока Рен беседовал с уиллом, Рей, держалась поодаль, прислушиваясь, приглядываясь — не идет ли кто.  
  
Ее внимание привлекли металлические ящики, очень похожие на те, что ввозились на грузовых платформах в логово Брегги - на них была заметная эмблема в виде стилизованного солнца с восемью короткими лучами и девятым длинным. Теперь эти ящики были открыты и поставлены стоймя, так, что можно было без труда увидеть их содержимое.  
  
Содержимым, как несложно было догадаться, были живые существа — они были прикованы плотными эластичными лентами, чтобы не выпасть. Самых разных рас, но все — гуманоиды. И у каждого на лице был какой-то… поначалу Рей показалось, что это нарост или какая-то странная маска. Но присмотревшись, она поняла, что на каждом из них сидел, присосавшись к лицу, какой-то паразит. Кожа по бокам паразита вздымалась в такт дыханию носителя.  
  
Рей некоторое время с отвращением разглядывала их, а потом подошла поближе. У некоторых паразиты были бледнее, их бока почти не вздымались. Один из таких выглядел почти дохлым, как и его носитель. Из любопытства Рей осторожно ткнула паразита кончиком посоха… и чуть не вскрикнула, когда он медленно отвалился от своего носителя-человека и шмякнулся на пол с неприятным звуком. Его ноги, которыми он обхватывал голову носителя, слегка подрагивали, длинный хвост дернулся, когда он сделал попытку перевернуться на брюхо, но паразит затих окончательно.  
  
Рей отступила, решив, что лучше здесь ничего не трогать. Что за заразу продавали хатты? А самое главное — кому?  
  
— Идём!  
  
От неожиданности Рей вздрогнула и, резко обернувшись, едва не врезала неслышно подошедшему Рену посохом.  
  
— Все выяснил? — спросила Рей недружелюбно.  
  
— Все, — ответил Рен. Он был мрачен и поглядывал на Рей как-то очень недобро. — Можем уходить.  
  
— А уилл?  
  
— Для него уже поздно.  
  
— В смысле? — переспросила Рей.  
  
— В прямом, — Рен прошел мимо, задев ее плечом. — Так ты идешь?  
  
Рей уставилась в спину Рену с неприязнью. Вырубить его и оставить тут…  
  
Перед глазами у нее встали лица — генерал Органа, Люк Скайуокер — и Рей, скрипнув зубами, пообещала себе, что сдаст Рена Сопротивлению и проследит лично, чтобы он не выбрался из камеры.

***

Капитан корабля стоял на аппарели. Когда он увидел бегущую к кораблю Рей, то с явным разочарованием заметил:  
  
— Успела все-таки, — переведя взгляд на Рена он добавил:  
  
— А это кто?  
  
— Это то, зачем я прилетала, — ответила Рей.  
  
Капитан покачал головой и отступил в сторону.  
  
— Ютиться на койке будете вдвоем, — гаркнул он им в спину. — Лишних мест у меня тут нету!  
  
Оказавшись внутри корабля, Рей с облегчением перевела дух. Теперь только убраться отсюда поскорее…  
  
— Капитан, мы можем помыться? — спросила Рей, когда тот проходил мимо, направляясь к кабине пилота.  
  
— Нет, — ответил капитан не без удовольствия в голосе. — Рефрешер сломался.  
  
— Он был в порядке, когда я уходила, — возразила Рей.  
  
— Да. А теперь сломался.  
  
— Я могу починить его, — сказала девушка.  
  
— Не-а, вряд ли, — ответил капитан. — В туалете есть раковина, можете умыться там.  
  
— Вы уверены, что он действительно сломан? — бесцеремонно вклинился в разговор Рен. Рей, ненадолго забывшая о его существовании, помрачнела.  
  
— Да, уверен, — капитан шагнул Рену навстречу. — А ты, парень, никак сантехник?  
  
Кайло смерил капитана холодным взглядом и тоже сделал шаг вперед. Капитан был ниже, коренастее Рена, но в ширине ему не уступал, и даже превосходил. Без Силы Рен вряд ли мог рассчитывать на быструю победу, да и Рей скорее бы поставила на хитрого контрабандиста.  
  
— Спасибо, — процедила Рей, вклиниваясь между ними. — Этого вполне достаточно.  
  
Капитан хмыкнул, кинул косой взгляд на Рена, повернулся и ушел вразвалочку.  
  
— Ты так это оставишь? — спросил Рен.  
  
— Я вполне способна вымыться при помощи раковины и мочалки, — ответила Рей. — И не хочу давать ему повод сдать нас хаттам.  
  
Рен промолчал. Или не подумал о таком варианте, или считал по-другому, но решил не делиться этими мыслями.  
  
Корабль загудел, вздрогнул, взлетая. В туалете в зеркале над раковиной задрожало отражение Рей, пока она оттиралась влажной мочалкой. Мелкое пакостничество капитана было ей непонятно, и вряд ли это была последняя его выходка. Рей утешала себя, что ей нужно было потерпеть всего сутки.  
  
Кое-как приведя себя в порядок, Рей и Кайло уселись в отведённом пассажирам закутке. Рен сидел, упираясь спиной в одну стену, а подошвами сапог — в другую. Он занимал кошмарно много места, и о том, чтобы попытаться расположиться на сон тут вдвоем не было и речи. Про себя Рей решила, что лежанка принадлежит ей, и она никого сюда не допустит, даже если придется использовать Силу.  
  
Но они не успели даже начать обсуждать этот вопрос. По изменившемуся звуку двигателей Рей поняла, что они сбрасывают скорость. И тут же по громкой связи их вызвал к себе капитан.  
  
— У нас проблемы, — сообщил он коротко, когда пассажиры явились в рубку. — Внеплановая проверка на одном из внешних постов. А пассажиры в декларации не указаны. Поэтому рысью в подпол, и сидите там, пока не позову.  
  
«Подполом» капитан называл технические люки внизу, где он возил контрабанду. А теперь там предстояло уместиться Рей и Кайло.  
  
Спрыгнув вниз, Рей отметила, что тут теснее, чем в аналогичном отсеке «Тысячелетнего Сокола», но она не успела сказать и слова против или предложить Рену упихнуться куда-нибудь ещё, потому что этот самый Рен спрыгнул вниз, и там сразу стало очень тесно. Рей еле успела вжаться в стенку перед собой, как Рен занял все место. И они оказались прижаты друг к другу вплотную.  
  
— Сидите тихо, — пригрозил капитан, закрывая за ними люк. Стало темно, звуки снаружи доносились приглушённо. Корабль глухо вздрогнул, состыковавшись с другим кораблем. Прогрохотали шаги капитана — и вновь тишина.  
  
В бок Рей впивался какой-то острый штырь, стоять приходилось, перенеся вес на одну ногу. Уперевшись в стену рукой, Рей попыталась поменять положение, но в итоге оказалась прижата к Рену нижней частью тела.  
  
— Тихо, — шикнул Кайло на нее.  
«А не пойти ли тебе…» — подумала Рей. Она поелозила бедрами, стараясь устроиться поудобнее и абсолютно не заботясь, что может сказать об этом Кайло. Он резко вздрогнул, попытавшись отодвинуться, но другой острый угол не давал ему это сделать.  
  
— Ты можешь не вертеться? — процедил Рен сквозь сжатые зубы. — Хоть минуту посидеть спокойно?  
  
— Мне не часто выпадала возможность прятаться от хаттов в техническом люке, особенно прятаться там с тем, кто пытался меня убить, — прошипела Рей в ответ. — Слегка нервничаю.  
  
— Если ты перестанешь шуметь, есть возможность, что нас не найдут, — зашипел Рен ей в ухо, и Рей вновь вывернулась, пытаясь оказаться от него подальше. Это было невозможно, а выведенный из себя Рен прихватил ее за шею, придавив и процедил:  
  
— Заткнись!  
  
Рей сжала зубы и молча двинула его локтем поддых, пытаясь вырваться. В этот момент шаги загрохотали прямо над ними, и Рей замерла.  
  
Рен медленно, очень медленно отпустил руку, а капитан в это время задабривал проверяющих, явно ему не доверявших.  
  
Они прошлись по кораблю, один раз надолго задержавшись прямо над ними. Голоса звучали приглушённо и было не разобрать о чем говорят.  
  
Наконец чужие шаги прогрохотали обратно, и Рей облегченно вздохнула, откинув голову Рену на грудь, с трудом сдержав нервный смешок. Наверху скрипнул замок и люк отодвинулся. Вниз заглянул капитан.  
  
— Вылазийте, — сказал он, окинув их подозрительным взглядом.  
  
Рей ухватилась за край, подтянулась и шустро вылезла, стремясь как можно быстрее оказаться от Рена подальше. И, не дожидаясь, пока он вылезет, поспешила в свой закуток, собираясь занять собой всю лежанку.


	2. "Завет"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Частично выросло из одного исполнения с рейлострочников.

Рей вошла в рубку, когда корабль подходил к торговой станции. Капитан не обрадовался ее присутствию, но никак это не прокомментировал. Корабль вела его молчаливая помощница, между двумя креслами хватало места, чтобы там встать, и Рей, опершись на спинки, с интересом наблюдала за другими кораблями, уже пристыковавшимися к станции.  
  
В прошлый прилет она не обратила внимания, но ей казалось, что кораблей было намного меньше. Станция просто кишела народом. Почти все стыковочные доки и ангары были заняты, и корабль пришлось пристыковать к одному из дополнительных — ненадёжной, плохо прогретой конструкции, которая, казалось, вот-вот норовила отломиться от станции и улететь в космос.  
  
— Здесь всегда так людно? — спросила Рей у капитана.  
  
— Нет, просто сейчас начинается торговая неделя, — пояснил тот. — Здесь много мелких обитаемых миров, расположенных вдали от основных звездных путей. Фермеры не могут ждать, пока покупатель наведается к ним и сами едут сюда. Видала грузовозы у доков? Это ихние.  
  
Рей, обратившаяся внимание на старинные неповоротливые махины, помнящие ещё Империю, кивнула. Ей не нравилась суета вокруг. Какое-то дурное предчувствие грызло ее, да и Рену, если он решит сбежать, проще будет сделать это в толпе.  
  
— Скажите, — начала девушка, — у вас случайно нет наручников?  
  
Помощница удивлённо покосилась на нее. А капитан хмыкнул и ответил:  
  
— Случайно есть.  
  
После внепланового спасения Кайло Рена, перед Рей встала проблема транспортировки врага к Сопротивлению. И даже то, что он почему-то потерял связь с Силой и уже не представлял той угрозы, что раньше, не помогало. Рен по-прежнему оставался здоровенными мужиком, который втихую мог свернуть ей шею, если Рей замешкается. А ещё он мог убежать. Или попытаться сдать Первому Ордену её саму. Поэтому часть ночи Рей, вместо сна, провела размышляя, что ей делать. Ничем не помогало то, что капитан посудины тоже был непростой личностью, отчего-то сильно не взлюбившей своих пассажиров с первого взгляда. Однако наручники у него были. Хлопнув по плечу помощницу, капитан вылез из кресла и позвал Рей с собой. Дойдя до своей каюты, он исчез в ней, а потом вернулся, неся две пары наручников. Розовых и меховых, явно не предназначенных для заключённых.  
  
— Вы издеваетесь? — тихо спросила Рей.  
  
— Нет, — ответил капитан. — Бери, что дают, других у меня нет.  
  
Рей забрала у него одну пару и мрачно заметила:  
  
— Надеюсь замок у них крепкий.  
  
— Крепкий, — ответил капитан, передавая ей ключ. — И взломать тяжело — мех мешает.  
  
В этом была своя странная логика. Рей вздохнула и сказала:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Кайло Рен сидел там же, где Рей его оставила полчаса назад: на лежаке в узком закутке, где под полом что-то сильно вибрировало и гудело. Единственное, что поменялось — Рен каким-то образом разжился потрёпанной рубашкой. Рукава были коротковаты, и он их подвернул, и сидел обхватив руками согнутое колено — вытянуть ноги, сидя в закутке поперек лежака, было невозможно. Рей остановила взгляд на его запястьях, прикидывая, застегнутся ли на нем наручники.  
  
— Откуда рубашка? — спросила она.  
  
— Добрейшая, но неразговорчивая женщина откликнулась на мою просьбу и подкинула кое-какого хлама, — ответил Рен. — Так что теперь я счастливый обладатель рубашки и куртки, нечищенных последние лет десять, — Рен похлопал по лежащей рядом с ним кожаной куртке, растрескавшейся и потертой.  
  
— Ты не в том положении, чтобы жаловаться, — заметила Рей. Вздохнув, она добавила:  
  
— Протяни руку.  
  
Рен подозрительно взглянул на нее:  
  
— Какую?  
  
— Любую.  
  
Рен медленно выпрямил левую руку, не сводя с Рей взгляда, а она достала наручники и быстро застегнула браслет на запястье Рена.  
  
Брови Кайло взлетели вверх, а потом он криво усмехнулся и спросил:  
  
— Ты хочешь меня к стене приковать?  
  
— Не надейся, — ответила Рей и защелкнула второй браслет на своей руке. — Вот теперь можем идти.  
  
— А если я в туалет захочу? — спросил Кайло ехидно.  
  
— Я тактично отвернусь, — ответила Рей. — Если ты не ставишь целью удивить меня чем-то необычным.  
  
— Ну это с какой стороны посмотреть…  
  
— Идём, — Рей потянула Рена на себя и он неохотно, с ленцой в движениях, подчинился, захватив свою новую старую куртку.  
  
Мех щекотал запястье, и Рей постоянно хотелось его почесать. Да ещё застегнуть его пришлось на правой руке, что было не очень удобно. В коридорах было тесно, и Рей приходилось идти первой, оттянув руку назад.  
  
Капитан с помощницей встретил их в шлюзе — они тоже покидали корабль.  
  
— Ну, — сказал капитан, — катитеся уже. Надеюсь, мы больше не встретимся.  
  
— Спасибо, что подвезли, — ответила Рей.  
  
— Спасибо Чубакке скажешь, — буркнул кэп. Он посторонился, чтобы Рей и Рен смогли пройти, и склонился над панелью управления, активируя систему защиты. Его молчаливая помощница помахала им вслед.  
  
Через шлюз они вышли в коридор, где и слились с общим потоком прибывающих. Пестрая толпа окружила их со всех сторон и Рей порадовалась своей предусмотрительности — улизнуть в такой толчее было раз плюнуть.  
  
Однако у нее были и другие проблемы, требующие решения. Нужно было найти транспорт до Крайта — Рей полагала, что может обойтись внушением, потому что денег у нее было совсем мало. А ещё у нее уже давно урчало в животе. На корабле никто их не кормил, и ночь проходила под печальную перекличку двух голодных желудков. Так что нужно было ещё и еды раздобыть и покормить — Рей скрипнула зубами — пленного.  
  
Коридор вывел их к общей «улице», на которую и выходили все проходы к докам, грузовым и пассажирским шлюзам, каким-то техническим проходам. Беспорядок там царил неописуемый. По углам, без преувеличения, валялись кучи мусора, и, что самое неприятное, некоторые из них явно были обитаемы. Палатки торговцев съедали значительную часть свободного места, а возле них ещё и толпился народ. Лениво жующие покупатели возле продуктовых палаток соседствовали с горами использованных контейнеров и тарелок оставшимися от их предшественников. Из-за хлама коридор был более узким, толпа там двигалась более скученно.  
  
Рей подошла к одному из торговцев, узнала цену самого дешёвого обеда — им, что неудивительно, оказался разогретый паек — и заплатила за два. На это ее денег хватило. Сунув один паек Рену, Рей сказала:  
  
— Надо найти место поспокойнее.  
  
— На другой станции? — предложил Кайло. Рей вздохнула и потащила его за собой. Наконец место нашлось — груда пустых ящиков, на которые можно было присесть. Там они и остановились, и молча приступили к еде: Рей торопливо, а Рен с мученическим выражением на лице. Кроме как разглядывать спешащую мимо толпу, заняться было нечем.  
  
Их внимание привлек юноша, выглядящий как типичный фермер с периферии. Юноша несся, расталкивая идущих, отчего получал от них самые нелестные характеристики. Но его силы явно были на исходе — остановившись, чтобы отдышаться неподалеку, он поймал на себе любопытный взгляд Рей. Лицо юноши показалось ей знакомым, хотя она понятия не имела, где могла его видеть. А потом он перевел взгляд на пустые ящики, громоздящиеся за ними с Реном и решительно бросился к ним.  
  
— Я тут спрячусь, — сказал он извиняющимся голосом, втискиваясь между ящиками.  
  
— Да, конечно, — ответила Рей, с интересом наблюдая за ним.  
  
— Не говорите, что я тут, — попросил юноша и скрылся в щели.  
  
Вовремя. В коридоре появилась целая группа фермеров и фермерш, явно кого-то выглядывающих. Ящики их внимания не привлекли, и группа прошла мимо. Когда они скрылись, Рей дотянулась до ближайшего ящика и постучала по нему.  
  
— Эй! — позвала она. — Все чисто.  
  
Юноша выглянул из щели и вылез, отряхивая одежду от пыли и грязи.  
  
— Спасибо, — искренне сказал он.  
  
— Не за что, — ответила Рей.  
  
— Почему ты убегал от них? — спросил Рен. — Украл что-то?  
  
— Нет, — ответил юноша, возмущённо поглядев на Рена. — Просто они собираются улетать, а я против. Пока брата не найду, останусь тут.  
  
— Ну, удачи, — ответил Рен без особого участия в голосе.  
  
— Может, вы видели его? — обратился юноша к Рей.  
  
— Мы только сегодня прилетели, — Рей развела руками. — А как он выглядит?  
  
— Как я, — ответил юноша. — Мы близнецы. Если вы вдруг увидите его, скажите, что Тиан ищет его.  
  
— Мы передадим, если увидим, — сказала Рей. — Удачи.  
  
Юноша поблагодарил их и скрылся в толпе, в стороне, противоположной той, в которую ушли другие фермеры.  
  
— Удача ему понадобится, — заметил Рен. — Юных фермеров в таких местах ничего хорошего не ждёт.  
  
— Поменьше пессимизма, — буркнула Рей. — Может его брат просто загулял и… — она осеклась, глядя перед собой.  
  
— И? — спросил Кайло.  
  
— Я вспомнила, откуда мне знакомо его лицо, — тихо сказала Рей. — Его брат был в одном из тех ящиков на Нал-Хатте на скотобойне. С паразитом на лице.  
  
Рен кашлянул.  
  
— Похоже, что брата он не отыщет, — заметил он.  
  
— Нужно сказать ему, — сказала Рей. Она отставила тарелку и поднялась, выглядывая Тиана в толпе — может быть он ещё не ушел далеко.  
  
— И чего ты добьешься? — недовольно спросил Рен, потому что встав Рей чувствительно дернула его за руку. — Он попытается добраться до Нал-Хатты и пропадет там.  
  
— Надеюсь, ему хватит благоразумия этого не делать, — ответила Рей. — Идём.  
  
— Доесть-то можно? — Кайло не спешил вставать.  
  
— Быстрее! — поторопила его Рей. — Что там можно есть так долго?  
  
— Ну как тебе сказать… Вроде как и есть хочется, и деликатес этот в горло не лезет.  
  
— Не лезет, так брось, — посоветовала Рей. — Ну?  
  
— Идём, идём, — Кайло убрал тарелку.  
  
Они вновь углубились в толпу. Рей спешила вперёд и тянула Рена за собой, потому что он, словно назло ей, двигался прогулочным шагом и совершенно не спешил.  
Проходя мимо доков Рей заметила погрузчик с знакомыми железными ящиками — точно такие же были на Нал-Хатте, с такой же маркировкой: символом, отдаленно напоминающем солнце с загнутыми вверх девятью лучами.  
  
— Странно, — заметила Рей. — Точно такие же ящики я видела на Нал-Хатте.  
  
— И брат мальчишки был в одном из них? — спросил Рен. Рей почудилась издёвка в его голосе и она резко ответила:  
  
— Да! Пока ты беседовал, мне было нечем заняться. Вот и осматривалась.  
  
— И как связаны ящики на Нал-Хатте и здесь?  
  
— Понятия не имею. Просто мне не нравятся такие совпадения.  
  
— Ты хочешь остаться и ещё с этим разобраться? Я, кстати, не против, -заметил Рен.  
  
— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Просто предупрежу того парня.  
  
Так как Рей в большей степени руководствовалась интуицией, то Тиана они нашли очень быстро, учитывая размеры станции и толпу народа на ней. Парень отирался возле доков, беседуя с пилотами.  
  
— Эй, — позвала его Рей. — Послушай…  
  
— Что? — торопливо откликнулся Тиан. — Я спешу, один парень сказал, что видел моего брата у родианских доков, возможно там знают, куда он полетел…  
  
— Я тоже его видела, — сказала Рей. — Я просто не сразу вспомнила.  
  
— Где? — живо спросил юноша.  
  
— На Нал-Хатте, — сказала Рей. — Но он… Он был мертв.  
  
— Что? — переспросил Тиан. — Я не верю тебе. Ты врешь!  
  
— Зачем мне это делать? — мягко спросила Рей.  
  
— Мои родители подговорили тебя! — выкрикнул он.  
  
— Нет, — Рей покачала головой. — Я знаю, тебе хотелось бы думать так. Но я не вру. И ты просто потеряешь время или чего похуже в напрасных поисках.  
  
Юноша закрыл лицо руками, но не заплакал.  
  
— Как он умер? — глухо спросил он.  
  
— Я не знаю, — ответила Рей. — Но если он пропал на этой станции, вам нужно быть осторожными.  
  
— Где ты видела его тело? Его собирались похоронить?  
  
— Не совсем, — ответила Рей, припомнив хаттскую скотобойню. Впрочем, уверенности, что брат Тиана и остальные прибыли туда, как в конечную точку маршрута, а не отправлялись куда-то, у нее не было. — Он и другие лежали в каких-то ящиках. Может быть, это совпадение, но такие же ящики грузили здесь. Если твой брат пропал здесь, то и тебе следует быть…  
  
— Какие ящики? — оживился Тиан. Он отнял руки от лица, его густые брови почти сошлись на переносице. — Покажи мне.  
  
Рей поймала говорящий взгляд Рена, который как бы говорил ей:  
  
«Я же предупреждал».  
  
Да она и сама уже жалела, что упомянула о своих подозрениях, ничем не подкрепленных. Рей отвела Тиана к грузовому доку, где до сих пор не закончилась погрузка ящиков.  
  
— В таких ящиках, — сказала Рей.  
  
— Точно с таким же символом? — переспросил Тиан, указав на стилизованное «солнце».  
  
— Да.  
  
— Так я и думал! — в сердцах сказал Тиан. — Чёртовы проповедники! Наверняка это они сманили его!  
  
— Что за проповедники? — спросила Рей.  
  
— «Завет», — ответил Тиан с отвращением. — У нас тут их особенно много. Они откуда-то из неисследованного космоса прибыли лет пять назад. Тихие, рассказывают о конце света, о Создателях, о том, что спасутся только те, кто примкнет к ним… Что брату у них понадобилось?  
  
— Они набирают к себе народ? — неожиданно поинтересовался Рен.  
  
— Да, — сказал Тиан. — К ним очень многие идут. Они дают работу каждому, кормят и поят. У них есть огромные корабли, на них все и живут, пока не наступит этот конец света. Тогда они расселятся по опустевшим планетам.  
  
Рей эта сказочка про огромные корабли показалась обычным преувеличением, так слухи и работают, но Рен, кажется, воспринял слова Тиана серьезно.  
  
— Они принимают всех? — спросил он.  
  
— Только гуманоидов и только после генетической экспертизы, — сказал Тиан. — Но непринятых меньше, чем принятых.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Я пойду туда и разузнаю, чем они занимаются. И как Таин умер и оказался на этой… Нал-Хатте.  
  
— Ты не думал, что это может быть опасно? — спросила Рей.  
  
— Наверняка, — сурово ответил юноша.  
  
— А как же твои родители?  
  
Тиан промедлил, но ответил:  
  
— Переживут.  
  
Он посмотрел на ящики и сказал:  
  
— Пойду поищу их пункт. Эх, была бы у меня девушка, шансы бы повысились, как у пары… — Тиан застенчиво посмотрел на Рей, а потом на розовый меховой наручник на ее руке. — Жаль, что ты занята, я бы… Впрочем забудь.  
  
— В смысле занята? — не поняла Рей. Потом до нее дошло.  
  
— Что? Нет! — воскликнула она. — Это просто… — она покосилась на Рена, который сдерживал смех. — Точнее, это очень сложно, но точно не то, что ты подумал.  
  
— Может ты поможешь мне тогда? — с надеждой спросил Тиан.  
  
— Я не могу его бросить без присмотра, — Рей пожала плечами. — Извини.  
  
— Ничего, — сказал Тиан. — Справлюсь сам. Пожелайте мне удачи.  
  
С этими словами он их покинул. Рей с сомнением глядела ему вслед: ей почему-то казалось, что стоило отговорить парня от этой затеи. Но что теперь сделаешь? В конце концов у нее есть свое дело, не менее важное: доставить Кайло Рена властям. И сделать предстоит еще очень много: найти корабль, связаться с Сопротивлением…  
  
Рей снова посмотрела в ту сторону, куда ушел Тиан — его уже не было видно. Тиан и его бедный погибший брат, и все-таки эти криффовы ящики не шли у Рей из головы. Слишком подозрительно это было для простого совпадения.  
  
— Есть такое понятие — «тоталитарная секта», — заметил Кайло. — Вряд ли оно что-то тебе говорит, но по-моему это оно и есть. «Завет» и его вербовка гуманоидов.  
  
— Ничего оно мне не говорит, — обиделась Рей. — Но ты можешь умничать дальше, разрешаю.  
  
— Ты бы слушала повнимательнее, может и сама бы поумнела.  
  
— Ладно, это «тоталитарная секта»… И что с того?  
  
— Нужно проверить их. Тебя не настораживает, что крифф знает где крифф знает кто заманивает к себе народ?  
  
— Нет. То есть да, но сейчас не это главное. По-моему, ты просто хочешь сбежать таким способом.  
  
— Но и ты как-то не торопишься везти меня к вам на базу, а вместо этого носишься с этим парнем. Что ты теряешь, кроме времени? Ты же форсъюзер и всегда сможешь сбежать. А если это реальная угроза?  
  
— Ладно, — с сомнением сказала Рей. Ей самой не очень нравился этот «Завет», а особенно то, что трупы с какими-то паразитами в ящиках из этого «Завета» оказались на Нал-Хатте. А если не только там? Что это вообще за странный культ из неисследованных территорий?  
  
«Приехали, Кайло Рен мне будет про угрозу Галактике рассказывать».  
  
Рей вздохнула.  
  
— И как мы туда проберемся? — спросила она.  
  
— Точно так же, как твой друг Тиан — пойдем к ним на пункт и попробуем записаться, — ответил Кайло.  
  
На пункте, где «Завет» раздавал листовки и заманивал к себе обывателей, оказалось очень людно. Самые разные гуманоиды стремились попасть в «Завет» и Рей это немного напугало. Но, призадумавшись, она поняла, что прилети этот «Завет» на Джакку, разве мало народу согласилось пойти к ним? Покормят, напоят, увезут подальше с криффовой свалки, да еще дадут возможность почувствовать себя избранным: никто не спасется после конца света кроме них. Отличная альтернатива полуголодному существованию.  
  
Встав в конец длинной очереди, Рей оглядела ее: Тиана нигде не видно. Должно быть передумал. Ну и прекрасно.  
  
— Так вы тоже собрались туда!  
  
Услышав голос Тиана, Рей едва не вздрогнула от неожиданности. Юноша вынырнул из толпы и встал рядом с ними.  
  
— Ага, — неохотно ответила Рей. — Решили взглянуть, что это за «Завет» такой.  
  
— Я рад, — поделился Тиан. Потом нахмурился и посмотрел на Рей:  
  
— Вы ведь не верите в эту чушь насчет конца света?  
  
— Нет, — заверила его Рей. — Но это очень подозрительно, когда кто-то собирает такую кучу народа… Либо они получают с этого какую-то выгоду, либо... — Рей неопределенно пожала плечами.  
  
— Да, вы, наверное, правы, — Тиан кивнул. — Только странно, какая тут может быть выгода? Они ведь не требуют ничего при вступлении… Ладно, пойду в очередь, а то место потеряется.  
  
С этими словами он скрылся в толпе.  
  
— Зря, — мрачно сказала Рей. — Зря это все.  
  
— Ты все еще можешь выйти из очереди и полететь меня сдавать, — поддел ее Рен.  
  
— Теперь уже нет, — Рей кивнула на Тиана, стоявшего впереди.  
  
Очередь двигалась кошмарно медленно. Некоторые покидали ее, некоторые возвращались. Торговцы едой и напитками прохаживались рядом, предлагая свой товар.  
Рей уже несколько раз обдумала свое опрометчивое решение. Пока они стояли здесь, она набрала сообщение для Скайуокера, но не решалась его отправить. Может быть просто сообщить об этом «Завете» и все?  
  
Но Сопротивление занято войной, Республика занята войной, Первый Орден… опустим. Кому есть дело до периферии? Пока они воюют, тут может твориться все, что угодно.  
  
— Надо бы покинуть очередь ненадолго, — задумчиво заметил Рен. От звука его голоса Рей очнулась от своих мыслей и спросила:  
  
— Что? Зачем?  
  
— Естественная потребность, — Кайло усмехнулся. — Ты, кстати, обещала отвернуться.  
  
— Ну какого криффа! Ты это специально? — Рей возвела глаза к потолку. — Мы вряд ли сумеем втиснуться на наше место.  
  
— Просто пройди вперёд и убеди кого-нибудь пропустить тебя, — подсказал Кайло. — Ну? Напомнить тебе конкретный пункт конвенции по обращению с пленными?  
  
— Будто вы в Первом Ордене ее соблюдаете, — бурнкула Рей. — Идём.  
  
Учитывая, что творилось в коридорах, Рей не тешила себя надеждой, что местный туалет будет чище. Скорее уж наоборот. И она оказалась даже более чем права.  
Когда разные по своей биологии, типу и виду существа вынуждены справлять нужду в одном месте — в очень тесной узкой комнате, где некое подобие уединения должны были обеспечивать перегородки, теперь частично снесённые, так как не все посетители по своей конструкции могли втиснуться между ними — это порождает проблему. Если учесть, что большинство из них к гигиене относятся наплевательски, или принципы этой самой гигиены разных видов вообще противоречат друг другу — проблема усугубляется. Ну, а ещё стоит добавить привычку местных бросать мусор под ноги, спать в мусоре (если нет своего дома), собираться кучками чтобы поговорить в таком мало предназначенном для разговоров месте…  
  
Теперь Рей могла без преувеличения сказать, что видела в этой жизни все. Кое-что из этого она предпочла бы не видеть никогда, но теперь уже деваться было некуда.  
А ещё это был туалет для мужских особей, и появление в нем Рей внесло некоторое оживление в ряды посетителей. Оживление включало в себя разнообразные предположения и предложения, и просто гогот.  
  
Отвернувшись от Рена, Рей буквально врезалась взглядом в чью-то огромную тушу, чью видовую принадлежность было тяжело определить из-за множества тряпок, эту тушу окутывавших. Туша, привлекая всеобщее внимание, снесла очередную перегородку. Под этот шум, Рей достала из кармана передатчик, покусывая губу, и все же отправила закодированное сообщение. Ну вот, решено.  
  
Туша кое-как устроилась по соседству, издавая неприятные звуки и источая неприятные запахи, а Рен наконец закончил свои дела.  
  
— Наконец-то, — пробормотала Рей. — Я уже начала думать, что тебе тут так понравилось, что ты решил остаться.  
  
Когда они наконец вышли из обители удушающих запахов, Рей украдкой принюхалась к своей накидке, в твердой уверенности, что она пропиталась вонью. Вернувшись к очереди Рей для очистки совести огляделась, ища взглядом тех существ, за которыми они стояли, или Тиана, и, не найдя никого, двинулась вдоль длинной вереницы гуманоидов. Их план раскусили быстро, и вслед им неслись проклятья и недовольные крики. Добравшись почти до самого начала Рей обратилась к тем гуманоидам, между которыми собиралась влезть:  
  
— Вы пропустите нас вперед, — сказала она одним. — Мы занимали за вами, — добавила она, обращаясь к другим.  
  
На этом все и закончилось. Очередь поволновалась и затихла, чему Рей была очень рада — ей совсем не хотелось выяснять с кем-то отношения. Тиана так и не было видно.  
  
Наконец через арку приемного пункта прошел стоящий перед ними дурос, а затем наступила и их очередь.  
  
Приемный пункт ничем не отличался от прочей станции, разве что там не было вездесущего мусора, а стену украшал стяг с уже известным Рей символом. Он занимал две комнаты, и всю обстановку первой комнаты составляли несколько стульев, стол и множество ящиков.  
  
— Как объясним то, что мы постоянно ходим парой? — вполголоса спросил Рен.  
  
— Потом разберемся, — ответила Рей. На Кайло она не смотрела, ее внимание привлек направившийся к ним толстый низкорослый гуманоид с зелёной кожей в мелкую чешуйку. Голова его была покрыта мелкими рыжеватыми наростами, образующими подобие гребня, глаза были маленькие, черные и круглые, как бусины, широко расставлены. Рей никогда не видела таких существ и не слышала о подобном виде. Гуманоид был одет в свободный, но хорошо скроенный комбинезон с тем же знаком на кармане, что были и на ящиках, и на флаге. Он приблизился к ним и приложил длинную и непропорционально худую руку к груди.  
  
— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Рагнак, и я куратор новоприбывших. Я провожу собеседование и собираю данные, — сказал экзот. — Пожалуйста, протяните руки, я соберу у вас образцы крови.  
  
Кайло и Рей переглянулись и послушно протянули скованные наручниками руки. Рагнак прикоснулся анализатором к их ладоням, сделав укол и забрав по капельке крови, после чего заковылял назад.  
  
— Попробуй внушение, — прошипел Рен ей на ухо.  
  
— Вы примете нас, — сказала Рей, обращаясь к куратору.  
  
— Что-что? — спросил он, обернувшись.  
  
— Я сказала, что вы примете нас, — повторила Рей.  
  
— Может быть, милая, но сначала тесты, — экзот улыбнулся ей широким жабьим ртом, и, забрав пробы крови, ушел.  
  
— Я не знаю, почему не вышло, — прошептала Рей.  
  
— Может быть он не чувствителен к внушению Силой, — мрачно сказал Рен. — Не очень хорошо. Если там все такие, то покинуть их будет сложнее. Можно уйти прямо сейчас.  
  
— Нет уж, — возразила Рей. — Это все слишком подозрительно.  
  
— Да? Буквально полчаса назад ты думала иначе и была полна решимости улететь как можно скорее. Но я уже понял, что у тебя проблемы с принятием решений. Уоррт птица гордая, пока не пнешь - не полетит... Вот и ты так.  
  
— Слушай, ты… — прошипела Рей, схватив Кайло за рукав.  
  
Неизвестно, что бы она ему высказала, но в двери заглянул экзот.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — куратор окинул их изучающим взглядом. — Любые ссоры, драки и выяснение отношений на территории «Завета» запрещены.  
  
— Понимаете, — начала Рей, — дело в том, что…  
  
— Мы женаты, — быстро ответил Рен. — Все в порядке. Мы будем вести себя прилично.  
  
Когда Рангак удалился, Рей — которой очень, очень хотелось повести себя ну прямо-таки вопиюще неприлично — зашипела:  
  
— Что ты несешь?!  
  
— А кто еще по-твоему может скандалить, будто вот-вот убьют друг друга, а в следующее мгновение вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло? — ответил Рен вопросом на вопрос. Это настолько озадачило Рей, что она замолчала.  
  
Тем временем куратор вернулся.  
  
— Поздравляю, — обратился он к ним. — Первичный анализ не выявил никаких отклонений. Вы можете вступить в «Завет». Ваше имя? — обратился экзот к Рей.  
  
— Рей, — быстро ответила она.  
  
— Полное имя, — сказал Рагнак.  
  
— Полное… — Рей быстро попыталась вспомнить хоть какую-нибудь фамилию, но на ум лезло что-то совершенно неподходящее: Скайуокер там, Органа, Соло, то есть все то, с чем ее моментально бы поймали на вранье.  
  
— Рен, — подсказал Кайло. Рей бросила на него короткий злой взгляд и сказала:  
  
— Ага, — через силу улыбнувшись куратору.  
  
— И вы у нас… — начал Рагнак.  
  
— Механик, — выдавила Рей.  
  
— Прекрасно, механики всегда нужны. А вы?..  
  
— Кайло Рен. Историк, — быстро сказал Кайло.  
  
— История — это прекрасно. Тот, кто забывает свои ошибки, вынужден повторять их, — Рагнак покачался вперед-назад, заложив длинные руки за спину. — Рано или поздно, — заметил он, — эта галактика погибнет. И тогда придут Создатели, чтобы спасти нас. И начать жизнь заново — в новой галактике, по правильным законам.  
В его голосе было столько уверенности, что Рей стало слегка не по себе.  
  
— И тогда нам, конечно, понадобятся те, кто расскажет о прошлом, дабы мы не повторили прошлых ошибок, — добавил он. — Историки нам тоже нужны.  
  
Вручив каждому по отпечатанному пластиковому листу, Рагнак указал на двери, ведущие к шлюзу.  
  
— Вам туда. Прочтите памятку, запомните свой номер. Он вам пригодится. По прибытии вы получите ответы на все ваши вопросы… И это очень интересное брачное украшение, — сказал Рагнак, глядя на наручники.  
  
— Это… — начала Рей, но оборвала себя. — Да, спасибо.  
  
Когда двери закрылись за ними, Кайло спросил:  
  
— Ключи-то от этого брачного украшения не потеряла?  
  
— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Но пока мы не отбудем со станции, не надейся, что я их сниму.  
  
Пассажирский отсек был забит под завязку, и они с трудом нашли себе место. Скоро к ним присоединился Тиан, нервно сжимающий в руках такой же пластиковый лист, как и у них. Кругом царил страшный гомон, отбивающий всякую охоту общаться — в отличие от них большинство присутствующих были откровенно рады, что попали сюда. Наконец корабль вздрогнул, отчаливая от станции, мигнул свет, и они вошли в гиперпространство.


	3. Внимательно читайте написанное мелким шрифтом

Маленькие стандартизированные каюты «Завета» показались Рей, не привыкшей к излишнему комфорту, очень уютными. Уже на месте она выяснила от Тиана, что одиночкам, вроде него, придется спать в общих спальнях, а вот семейным парам выделяют отельные комнаты.  
  
— Повезло вам, — заметил Тиан. — А можно я буду к вам в гости приходить? Пожалуйста!  
  
— Можно, — удивленно ответила Рей, все еще пребывая в некотором ошеломлении. Что не мешало ей подмечать происходящее.  
  
Гиперпрыжок длился недолго, чуть меньше часа, за это время они не могли улететь слишком далеко. Никаких иллюминаторов ни на корабле, ни там, куда они причалили не было, и Рей не могла сказать, что это — станция, другой корабль или вообще постройка на планетоиде. Хотя наверное изменение в гравитации они бы почувствовали, если бы приземлились куда-то.  
  
Несколько гуманоидов, самых разных видов, но среди которых преобладали соотечественники Рагнака, построили прибывших и коротко объяснили им, что к чему. Для удобства новичков в коридорах имелись информационные табло, также расписание оглашалось по внутренней связи в коридорах и общественных местах. Первые сутки им разрешалось привыкать к обстановке и изучать местность, но уже на второй день каждого приставляли к работе. Кому-то выпадал простая, не требующая специальной квалификации, кому-то — по его умениям. Виды работ могли тасоваться для одних, для других назначалась строго определенная. Это больше напоминало какой-то трудовой лагерь, нежели религиозную общину, и в какой-то момент Рей начала думать, что интуиция ее подвела и она зря потратила время.  
  
Однако, кроме общественно полезного труда все живущие в «Завете» должны были ходить на «лекции». Лекции были самые разные: обучающие, просветительские и лекции по философии «Завета», которые стоило называть проповедями. Рей побывала лишь на одной, стремясь узнать, что же из себя представляют воззрения «Завета». И, чего греха таить, лишенная возможности получить образование, Рей испытывала сильный соблазн ходить на учебные лекции не только, чтобы разведать обстановку.  
Что касается Кайло, он не выказывал ни интереса, ни огорчения. Если он и имел какие-то мысли по поводу происходящего, то старался хранить их при себе.  
Наконец они оказались в выделенной им комнатушке и Рей смогла снять наручники. Когда глупые пушистые браслеты исчезли в глубине ее сумки, у девушки словно камень с души упал. Но назрела другая проблема.  
  
Как уже говорилось раньше, каюта показалась Рей очень уютной. Смутила ее только одна вещь — и, собственно, потому и смутила, что была одна: двуспальная кровать, не слишком широкая. Однако в комнату еще был втиснут и крошечный диван, так что проблема спальных мест была решаема…  
  
В ванной, как выяснилось, из кранов текла настоящая вода, хотя по привкусу можно было сказать, что она «вторичная», прошедшая фильтрацию. Но это могло дать зацепку касаемо их местонахождения: на небольших кораблях и станциях никогда не устанавливают настоящие ванные, ограничиваясь освежителями. Да и не на каждом большом. А здесь была настоящая ванная и никаких датчиков, подсчитывающих расход воды, то есть ее можно было наполнить и преспокойно сидеть в воде… В этот момент Рей поняла, что проникается симпатией к «Завету». Чем бы они не занимались, но своих последователей они содержали в комфорте.  
  
Улучив момент, пока она была одна в ванной комнате, Рей проверила свой передатчик — глухо. Никаких сигналов, никаких сообщений, будто их накрыли пермакритовым колпаком. И девушка на всякий случай выключила передатчик совсем — вдруг его сигнал засекут. Почему-то ей казалось, что в «Завете» не обрадуются втайне пронесенному устройству связи.  
  
— Ни окон, ни иллюминаторов, — заметил Рен, когда Рей вернулась в комнату. — Снаружи может находиться все, что угодно.  
  
Рей тоже уже об этом думала. Обойдя в первый день всю доступную территорию с группой других новичков, увидев и рабочий уровень, и проходы на пока недоступный им технический, она надеялась, что там сможет получить зацепки к их местоположению.  
  
— Возможно об этом расскажут позже… — Рей огляделась и решительно объявила:  
  
— Я сплю на кровати.

  
— С чего вдруг? — возмутился Рен. — Я не умещусь на этом диване.  
  
— Твоя проблема, — ответила Рей. — Можешь спать на полу, я поделюсь подушкой.  
  
— Можно спать на кровати по очереди, — предложил Кайло. Рей задумалась: соблазн отказать был большой.  
  
— Или я столкну тебя с кровати когда ты будешь спать, — добавил Рен.  
  
— Ладно, — раздраженно откликнулась Рей. — По очереди. Но я первая. Надеюсь, — добавила она негромко, — что мы тут ненадолго.  
  
Гораздо больше ее беспокоила не необходимость спать на диване, а то, что пока она спит, Кайло Рен может сделать все, что угодно: придушить ее, забрать меч. Правда зачем ему это, если убежать отсюда — та ещё задача?

***

На следующий день их отправили на работу.  
  
Рей посчастливилось быть в одной группе с Тианом, и, когда они встретились, он тут же спросил:  
  
— А где Кайло? — спросил Тиан.  
  
— Я не знаю, — ответила Рей. — Я спросила у него с утра, но он сказал, что работает во вторую смену. А ты… — начала она и понизила голос, — узнавал что-нибудь? О брате, об этом месте?  
  
— Мы болтали после отбоя всей спальней, — ответил Тиан. — Все тут новички, большинство из бедных миров, где даже работы нет. Некоторые прямо верят, вот прямо сильно, в этих Создателей.  
  
— Они успели поверить за такое короткое время? — удивилась Рей.  
  
— Да нет. «Завет» у них на планетах что-то вроде бесплатных кухонь организовывал, — ответил Тиан. — Сначала надо было послушать проповедь, а потом давали еду.  
  
— Понятно… — озадаченно ответила Рей.  
  
От разговора их отвлек один из кураторов. Рабочих построили и стали выдавать задания. Рей обратила внимание, что многие переоделись в выданные им рабочие комбинезоны. Это было логично, раз уж они собрались работать, но такое единообразие одежды вызывало у Рей странную подсознательную неприязнь. Еще вчера это были самые разные существа с разных планет, об этом говорила не только их внешность, но и то, как они одевались. Теперь же все выглядели одинаково, как заключенные.  
  
В отличие от большинства прибывших, у Рей и Кайло почти не было личных вещей. Впрочем, выдать им могли все, что угодно, требовалось лишь назвать номер, который присваивали каждому, кто попадал туда. Так новичкам выдавали пару комплектов комбинезонов, вроде тех, в которых рассекали «старички», нечто напоминающее безразмерную пижаму и мягкую обувь, похожую на мокасины. Если возникали проблемы, можно было подойти за помощью к «старшинам». Это были помощники кураторов, опытные и давно прибывшие сюда. Они жили вместе со всеми на жилом уровне, к ним можно было обращаться с любыми вопросами. И это были те немногие, кто жил здесь дольше новоприбывших.  
  
Насколько можно было судить, тут находились лишь те, кто стартовал с той же торговой станции чуть раньше них, было очень много новичков. Где же все остальные, кого набирал «Завет», то множество существ, о которых говорил Тиан?  
  
Когда Рей изучила доступную им территорию, она, к удивлению своему, не обнаружила никаких ходов, ведущих во вне. Никаких возможностей пробраться в командный центр — есть ли здесь он? — и вообще каких-то коридоров, словно все пространство было заключено в огромное яйцо, не имевшее никаких выходов, кроме того шлюза, к которому пристыковался их корабль.  
  
Решив изучить местность более детально, Рей решила пропустить одну из обязательных лекций, которыми перемежались рабочие часы. Но не успела она отойти далеко от лектория, как словно из-под земли вырос один из кураторов и обеспокоенно спросил:  
  
— Что-то случилось?  
  
— Нет, нет, — ответила Рей. — Я просто хотела немного осмотреться. Я тяжело запоминаю планы местности, постоянно путаюсь.  
  
— Милая, — куратор осторожно коснулся ее руки. — «Завет» — это твой дом. Ты можешь попросить помощь у кого угодно. Если ты заблудилась — тебя направят. А теперь, — куратор посмотрел на табло на стене, — у тебя должно быть лекция. Не стоит их пропускать. Там ты узнаешь много нового и полезного. Позволь, я тебя провожу.  
  
Рей покорно позволила увести себя, и, пока они шли к лекторию, сказала:  
  
— Я бы хотела поговорить с кем-нибудь, кто уже давно здесь находится. О жизни здесь. Тут немного замкнуто, — Рей беззаботно хихикнула. — Это так непривычно после жизни на планете, и я даже не знаю, где мы находимся… — она краем глаза заметила, как изучающе рассматривает ее куратор и быстро добавила: — Но почему-то никак не удается никого встретить.  
  
— Любой из старшин ответит на все твои вопросы, — заверил ее куратор. — И, предупреждая следующие, у нас будут лекции и разговоры с теми, кто уже давно присоединился к «Завету», там ты сможешь спросить обо всем, что тебя интересует. Просто не пропускай их. А вот и лекторий.  
  
Куратор проследил, чтобы Рей зашла внутрь и нашла себе место, и только после этого удалился.  
  
Обсуждая это с Тианом на перерыве, Рей также выяснила, что попытки расспросить «старичков» о том, как тут все происходит натыкались на глухое непонимание — просто выполняйте инструкции. И насчет прилетавших ранее партий они тоже не могли сказать ничего конкретного. В остальном же старшины, были добры, с удовольствием помогали, но… были какие-то аморфные, совершенно лишенные каких-либо интересов, выходящих за пределы правил их мирка.  
  
Тиан от этого явно нервничал. Рей же пугало другое: раз из этого места нет выхода, кроме шлюза в открытый космос, как отсюда можно сбежать? Нет, выход должен был быть.  
  
Проследив за их кураторами, Рей поняла, что спят они где-то еще, не на жилом этаже. На производственном, возможно, или на техническом? Всю жизнь проведшая среди остатков имперской техники, Рей очень хотела взглянуть на технический уровень, но туда допускались лишь опытные работники, среди которых она не числилась. Пока Рей лишь помогала обслуживать автоматику на жилом этаже, и очень быстро завоевывала расположение местных своей технической подкованностью. Чем занимался Рен Рей не знала — у нее просто не было времени узнать, а когда они встречались с ним вечером или во время обеда, он отделывался общими фразами. Может, ему работа не нравилась? А может, что более вероятно, он имел какой-то свой интерес?  
  
Через несколько дней после того, как новоприбывшие обжились, утром на завтраке к ним подошёл Рагнак.  
  
— День добрый, — поздоровался он. — Как вы осваиваетесь?  
  
— Все хорошо, спасибо, — вежливо ответила Рей.  
  
— Я хотел сказать, что если у вас будут проблемы, даже личного характера, вы всегда можете обратиться к куратору, — пояснил Рагнак. — И надеюсь, что вы скоро помиритесь.  
  
— Помиримся? — переспросила Рей. — Но мы не ссорились.  
  
— Вы спите раздельно, — пояснил Рагнак. — Мы наблюдали по внутренней камере в вашей каюте. Не в наших порядках лезть в чужую личную жизнь, но вы — будущее «Завета». И нам бы хотелось, чтобы ваш союз принес плоды.  
  
— Какие плоды? — спросила Рей, догадываясь, о чем говорит экзот, но искренне надеясь, что ошибается.  
  
— Вы не ходили на наши лекции по репродуктивной программе? — спросил Рагнак.  
  
— Нет, пока не успели, — ответила Рей, чувствуя, что начинает краснеть.  
  
— Тогда я советую вам ознакомиться как можно скорее, — сказал куратор. — И надеюсь ваша сексуальная жизнь скоро наладится.  
  
Кайло поперхнулся, и добросердечный Тиан тут же любезно стукнул его по спине.  
  
Когда куратор ушел, Рей шумно выдохнула и подытожила:  
  
— Итак, за нами следят в каютах.  
  
— «Завет» становится все подозрительнее, — мрачно заметил Кайло.  
  
— Так вы, что, даже вместе не спите? — удивился Тиан. — Как же вы собирались изображать пару?  
  
— Никто не предполагал, что за нами будут следить, — ответила Рей. — Ладно, я схожу на эту их лекцию, хоть узнаю, чего они хотят…  
  
— А то ты не догадываешься, — заметил Кайло.  
  
— Не хочу строить предположения, — сказала Рей. — Я пойду.  
  
\- Мы же хотели узнать насчет планов помещений, - возразил Тиан. - Ну, вдруг эвакуация, что-нибудь такое...  
  
Они с Рей планировали "греть уши" где только можно, чтобы узнать о технических планах, и, соответственно, понять, как отсюда можно выбраться, и куда по вечерам уходят кураторы.  
  
\- Уверен, эвакуация тут не предусмотрена. На все же воля Создателей, - заметил Рен. - В том числе и на все чрезвычайные ситуации.  
  
Рей мрачно уставилась на него, а вот Тиан задумался.  
  
\- Может быть... - сказал он. - Хотя нет. Они, конечно, верят, но не настолько же! Ладно, пойду сам спрошу...  
  
Тиан взял свой поднос, попрощался и пошел прочь. Рей тоже засобиралась, решив догнать Тиана по пути.  
  
Кайло посмотрел ему вслед и заметил как бы мимоходом:  
  
— Кстати, теперь лекции по философии «Завета» обязательные, — Рей замерла, удивленно глядя на него. — Каждый день, у всех в свое время, по часу.  
  
— Прекрасно, — пробормотала Рей. — Можно будет поспать.  
  
— Я там уже был. Крайне интересные вещи они там рассказывают. Например, что расплата за грехи может прийти уже в этой жизни, а никак не в посмертии или в следующей.  
  
— Ну, по-моему ты это уже на себе испытал, — Рей не удержалась, чтобы не поддеть его.  
  
— А как тебе это: «То, что порождается в «Завете», принадлежит «Завету»? — продолжил Кайло.  
  
— Может они про производство каких-нибудь вещей? — спросила Рей с надеждой.  
  
— Ты уверена? Сходи на эту их лекцию по репродуктивной политике, тебя ждет много открытий.  
  
— Так ты этим занимался? На лекции ходил?  
  
— А кто если не я? Ты со своим другом ползала по переходам с тестером и сумкой с инструментами, и знать не знаешь, что в еду тут пихают такое количество витаминов и добавок, что даже у самых недокормленных и слабых фертильность взлетает до небес. И упоминают об этом только в одном единственном месте — в меню, очень мелким шрифтом в самом низу экрана… Кстати, ты заметила, что ни одного ребенка мы тут не видели?  
  
Рей помолчала, обдумывая его слова, а потом заметила:  
  
— Не может же быть, чтобы все соглашались на такое.  
  
— Может быть, что и не все соглашались, — заметил Кайло, и его голос стал насмешливым и жестким. — И тут мы подходим к пункту, который говорит о воздаянии за грехи.

***

До лекций по репродуктивной политике «Завета» Рей так и не добралась. Ей хватило, что приходилось тратить время на лекцию по философии. Там рассказывали о том, как появилась Вселенная, и как в ней появились Создатели, и как они узрели, что Вселенная пуста и захотели наполнить ее вечной, никогда не прекращающейся, циклической жизнью, ведущей к появлению истинного совершенства.  
  
Это все было очень интересно, но не давало ответа на вопрос: зачем Создателям, если они были и действительно хотели, чтобы всюду была жизнь, возвращаться и устраивать чистки?  
  
Но был в этом и свой плюс — рвение Рей было отмечено, когда она поспешила вернуться к работе.  
  
Когда вечером после ужина Рей вернулась в маленькую каюту, она чувствовала себя страшно вымотанной. Упав на диванчик, она уткнулась лбом в спинку, достала из внутреннего кармана передатчик и включила его. По-прежнему ничего.  
  
Глупо было ожидать, что связь вдруг появится сама по себе, но Рей ощутила огорчение. Выключив передатчик, она сунула его обратно в карман.  
  
С шипящим звуком открылась входная дверь — это вернулся Рен. Рей не пошевелилась, продолжая лежать лицом в диван.  
  
— Я рад, что сегодня ты решила уступить мне кровать, — заметил Кайло, — но ты же слышала _куратора_. Это очень подозрительно. Мы, похоже, должны изображать семейную пару со всеми вытекающими.  
  
— Я переживу необходимость спать с тобой в одной постели, — ответила Рей. Тихо вздохнув — чтобы он не услышал — она села и посмотрела на Кайло.  
  
— Я боюсь, что одним этим дело не закончится. С них станется и показательную лекцию устроить: как вести половую жизнь, чтобы появились дети, — заметил Кайло и добавил задумчиво, оглядываясь:  
  
— Интересно, где может быть камера?  
  
— Стоп, — сказала Рей. — Нам придется имитировать и…  
  
— Можно просто сделать вид, — «успокоил» ее Рен. — Кто же там разберёт, что в темноте под одеялом делается.  
  
— Час от часу не легче, — Рей скрестила руки на груди. — Ладно… Пять минут пододеяльной имитации я тоже переживу.  
  
— Пять? — возмутился Кайло. — Как минимум двадцать! И то, после тяжёлого дня, когда сил хватает только на то, чтобы заснуть…  
  
— Десять и ни минутой больше, — отрезала Рей. — Кого ты хочешь впечатлить — жабу за монитором? И сегодня был тяжелый день. По крайней мере у меня, — добавила она. — Ведь ты особо не распространяешься, чем ты занят. Какой работой?  
  
— Какая находится, — ответил Кайло ровно. — Не переживай за меня.  
  
— А я и не переживаю! — ответила Рей.

***

Укладываясь спать, Рей отодвинулась на самый край кровати, кутаясь в противный синтетический плед с диванчика. Кайло Рен уже лежал на своей половине, заложив руки за голову и экспроприировав одеяло. Которое, кстати, было всего одно: видимо предполагалось, что пара будет спать под ним в обнимку.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Рен.  
  
— Спокойной, — пробормотала Рей. Повертевшись немного, она в итоге развернулась к Кайло спиной и тем осталась довольна.  
  
Так они и заснули, а вот проснувшись утром от навязчивого сигнала хроно, Рей обнаружила, что противный плед с нее сполз, а сама она прижата вплотную к Рену, который видимо во сне обнял ее и не отпускал. Но если бы только это — почувствовав, что нечто твердое упирается ей пониже спины, Рей тут же окончательно проснулась и с возмущенным возгласом зашевелилась, сбросив с себя руку Кайло.  
  
— Извини. Специфика утра, — сонно ответил Рен, но в сторону откатился.  
  
— Какая еще специфика?! — сердито спросила Рей.  
  
— Просто физиология, — ответил Кайло. — Похоже, вы не настолько близко знакомы с предателем, раз ты этого не знаешь.  
  
— С чего вдруг тебя стала волновать степень моей — о, Р’иия! — близости?!  
  
— Ни капли не волнует, просто констатирую факт.  
  
Поднявшись с кровати, он лениво продефилировал мимо Рей к ванной. Рей, фыркнув, отвернулась и принялась одеваться. Хроно показывало, что у нее оставалось всего полчаса до завтрака, а сразу после него — работа. Хорошо еще, что сегодня ей повезло работать с Тианом в одной команде.  
  
Когда они встретились, Тиан возбужденно прошептал:  
  
— Есть новости! Я знаю, где достать карту воздуховодов, но мне нужна твоя помощь. Просто… — он нахмурился. — Кое-что случилось.  
  
Тиан замолчал, будто взвешивая, стоит ли говорить об этом, и Рей кивнула:  
  
— Продолжай.  
  
— Вряд ли ты помнишь, но с нами прилетел один парень, горластый такой, ботан. Ему сразу что-то не понравилось, и он довольно часто возмущался — то в еде ему какой-то привкус мерещится, то не нравилось, что нам не говорят, где именно мы находимся. Он один из немногих наших получил назначение на технический уровень… И с ним произошел несчастный случай, обварило паром. И наш куратор, Келла, так и сказал: что, мол, таково наказание за неверие. Он много чего еще говорил, я даже задумался о смысле моих поступков… — Тиан замолчал. — Но дело в чем. Я же был назначен на тот же сектор уровнем выше. Я бы увидел утечку на сенсорах, хотя бы минимальное падение давления. А его не было.  
  
— Думаешь, что ботана специально… убрали?  
  
— Ничего не думаю, — сказал Тиан. — Слишком мало знаю, чтобы что-то думать. Просто хотел предупредить, чтобы вы с Кайло не слишком болтали… о своем.  
— Ничего, мы не болтаем, — успокоила его Рей. — Так что насчет карты?  
  
— У нашего начальника она есть, я видел, как он обсуждал с техниками неудачное расположение входов-выходов на жилом этаже, — ответил Тиан. — Но как ее у него скопировать я ума не приложу.  
  
— Над этим подумаю я, — решила Рей. — А наша задача сегодня — работать так хорошо, чтобы он на нас нарадоваться не мог. Чтобы и в следующий раз взял нас в свою бригаду.  
  
И Рей с Тианом принялись ударно трудиться. Приходилось жертвовать личным временем, помогать друг другу — Тиан более-менее разбирался в технике, но в сельскохозяйственной в основном, мог починить дроида. Рей понятия не имела о таких технических сооружениях как водопровод, канализация и очистка, и не в формате маленького корабля или изъеденного коррозией звездного разрушителя, где эти сооружения никому не были нужны, а полноценной базы. Эх, знала бы, куда попадет, расспросила Финна об этом!  
  
Они продолжали свои попытки расспросить других, но натыкались либо на незнание, в случае с простыми тружениками, ищущими в «Завете» лучшей жизни, либо на уклончивые ответы, если заводили разговор со старшинами или кураторами. Иной раз Рей уставала настолько, что у нее не было сил даже проверить передатчик — она входила в каюту, переодевалась и тут же засыпала, иногда даже не слыша, как возвращается Кайло Рен.  
  
А ведь он мог делать в это время что угодно — рыться в ее вещах или еще что-нибудь. В данный момент эта проблема опустилась куда-то в самый низ в списке приоритетов Рей.  
  
Но их трудолюбие было вознаграждено. Бригадир ремонтников отметил их и сообщил, что если они будут продолжать в том же духе, им доверят более серьезную работу.  
  
Обсудить это с Реном у Рей не было времени и желания. Да и не его это было дело. А Кайло, между прочим, как в воду глядел: через несколько дней Рагнак вновь подошел к ним на перерыве, поздравил их с примирением и ещё раз уточнил, не нужна ли им какая-нибудь помощь. Возможно им стоит посещать лекции вместе, например?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Кайло преувеличенно радостно и вольным жестом притянул Рей к себе, обняв за плечи. — Помощь нам не нужна. Ведь так, дорогая?  
  
— Да, — Рей неловко улыбнулась Рагнаку. — Не стоит беспокоиться. Мы сами во всем разберемся.  
  
Экзот пожелал им всего наилучшего в жизни и труде и удалился.  
  
— Ну, что, женушка, — сказал Кайло негромко. — Пора отдавать супружеский долг?  
  
— Да иди ты к хаттам, — так же негромко ответила Рей. Но Кайло был прав. Как бы глупо это все не звучало.

***

Укладываясь в одну постель с Кайло Реном, Рей ощущала себя до ужаса странно и неуютно. Она будто собиралась сделать что-то очень страшное, хотя умом понимала, что эта жалкая и глупая симуляция — лишь действия, прикрытие для них обоих, а не какое-то испытание.  
  
Свет был потушен, лишь бледный светлый прямоугольник из открытой двери ванной падал на пол и край кровати.  
  
Рей сидела, обняв колени и укрывшись одеялом до шеи. Когда Рен сел на кровать рядом, Рей непроизвольным нервным жестом потерла колени.  
— Ложись давай, — сказал Кайло, давя улыбку. — Обещаю, что буду осторожным.  
  
Рей бросила на него колючий взгляд, но вытянулась в полный рост, комкая простыню в кулаке. Кайло тоже залез под одеяло и пододвинулся к ней.  
  
— Я иду, любимая, — его голос просто сочился ехидством.  
  
— Ты можешь просто помолчать?  
  
— Ты бы удивилась, если бы узнала, как много некоторые болтают в постели.  
  
— Кое-кто точно болтает слишком много, — глубоко вздохнув, Рей раздвинула ноги, чувствуя себя очень глупо и давя желание отодвинуться от Рена подальше. — Мы можем сделать это как-нибудь по-другому?  
  
— Можем, — согласился Рен, и от веселья в его голосе Рей рассердилась. — Поворачивайся спиной.  
  
— Ох, просто давай сделаем это и все, — выдохнула Рей.  
  
Кайло навис над ней, укрытый одеялом, как плащом, а потом внезапно ухватил ее за бедра и пододвинул к себе ближе.  
  
— Эй, я думала мы обойдёмся без лишних… — Рей понизила голос, — прикосновений.  
  
— Я и так стараюсь сдержать свою артистическую натуру, — заметил Рен, прижимаясь к ней имитируя толчки. — Мы и так соприкасаемся по минимуму.  
  
— Если бы, — пробормотала Рей.  
  
Кайло остановился, нависая над ней, и прошептал:  
  
— Ты могла бы постонать для вида. Как в голо-фильмах для взрослых.  
  
— Вот незадача, не видела ни одного, — процедила Рей.  
  
Кайло хмыкнул:  
  
— Ну да, по законам некоторых миров ты еще несовершеннолетняя. Как неудобно!  
  
— Заткнись и продолжай… изображать! — приказала Рей. — Чем быстрее закончим _это_ , тем быстрее сможем заснуть. Не знаю, как ты, а я сегодня устала!  
  
— Ладно, — ответил Рен. — Но ты постарайся хотя бы изобразить энтузиазм.  
  
Рей честно постаралась. После чего Кайло зажал ей рот рукой, игнорируя возмущенные бессвязные вскрики и удар кулаком в бок.  
  
— Импровизация — не самая сильная твоя сторона, — только и сказал он. Рей замолчала, но руку с ее рта он не убрал.  
  
Десять минут истекали медленно, и Рей всерьез пожалела, что не припрятала где-то под одеялом хроно. Она чувствовала себя очень странно и неуютно. Вынужденная притираться к Кайло Рену вплотную, почти без одежды, причем в таком положении, что впору начинать краснеть, Рей старалась игнорировать ощущения от чужого тела над ней: его вес, тепло, запах. А когда во время финальной части их любительского представления Рен прижался к ней вплотную, Рей почувствовала, что у нее горят щеки, хотя, казалось бы, куда уже больше.  
  
Замерев так на ней на несколько секунд, Рен одним движением поднялся, фамильярно чмокнул Рей в лоб и ушел в ванную. Рей же, передернув плечами, завернулась в одеяло и свернулась на краю кровати, решив — пусть Рен довольствуется противным покрывалом. С нее сегодня было достаточно.


	4. Опасное соседство

Отправляясь на поиски Кайло Рена, Рей захватила с собой был декодер для дистанционного взлома замков. Она не сомневалась, что сможет перенастроить его, чтобы он скачивал информацию и сливал ее на планшет Тиана. Проковырявшись с ним весь вечер и провоняв каюту запахом паленого пластика, она добилась своего: декодер работал как надо.  
  
Дело было за малым: раздобыть ненадолго планшет бригадира или просто подобраться к нему на необходимое расстояние, следя, чтобы бригадиру не пришло в голову в него заглянуть.  
  
«Операцию» они запланировали воплотить в жизнь на обязательной лекции. Для этого нужно было занять место недалеко от бригадира, да еще действовать осторожно, чтобы не привлечь внимания манипуляциями с планшетом. Увы, когда Тиан и Рей пришли и высмотрели среди присутствующих бригадира, то выяснилось, что места за его спиной и рядом уже заняты.  
  
— Все, — мрачно сказал Тиан. - Ладно, в другой раз попытаемся.  
  
— Погоди, — Рей прошла вперед и склонилась к двум тогрутам, сидящим сразу за бригадиром.  
  
— Уступите нам это место, — приказала она негромко. — Вы уйдете и найдете себе другое.  
  
Тогруты подчинились. Тиан с удивленным выражением на лице проследил, как они уходят.  
  
— Вот это да! — сказал он. — Ты умеешь находить общий язык!  
  
— На самом деле не очень, — пробормотала Рей. — Здесь есть как минимум один человек, найти общий язык с которым очень тяжело.  
  
Они с Тианом уселись позади бригадира, Тиан достал планшет, а Рей — модифицированный декодер. Пока остальные слушали лектора, они подключились к планшету бригадира и выкачали оттуда все подчистую: карту, дурацкие игры, голограммы обнаженных твилечек. Рей поморщилась и одним движением удалила все, кроме планов помещений. Тиан, наблюдавший за ее действиями, тихо вздохнул.  
  
— Круть! — сказал он, когда Рей открыла карту, которую по желанию можно было рассматривать как двухмерный план или трехмерную модель. — Рей, ты гений.  
— Ерунда, — Рей повертела планшет. — Теперь мы должны разобраться, как, — она понизила голос, — отсюда выбираются.  
  
На перерыве они отыскали место, где можно было спокойно обсудить содержимое планшета, и склонились над ним, внимательно рассматривая карту.  
  
— Вот это что? — спросила Рей. — Канализация? Вода? Это ведь трубы.  
  
— Похоже, — Тиан почесал затылок. — А вот это похоже на воздуховоды. И они имеют выходы в каждом помещении. Какой тут масштаб? В самые крупные вполне можно пролезть.  
  
Они внимательно проследили, куда ведут все коммуникации. Из замкнутого пространства «Завета» несколько линий вели куда-то за край карты - и все. Никаких дверей или тайных проходов, к их огромному огорчению, единственный выход, ведущий к шлюзу-переходнику, был заблокирован. Словно "Завет" специально изолировали от внешнего мира.  
  
— Вот здесь похоже на вход, — Тиан постучал пальцем по одному месту в общей столовой. — Только я не припомню там двери.  
  
— С этим потом разберемся, — сказала Рей. Место, на которое указывал Тиан, находилось прямо позади стола кураторов и подобраться к нему незаметно не получилось бы. — Я хочу попробовать пробраться в воздуховод и проползти по этому туннелю, — она указала на ведущую за край карты линию. — Он же должен куда-то выходить.  
— И время нужно выбрать такое, чтобы твоего отсутствия не заметили, — добавил Тиан. — Может ночью?  
  
— Мне кажется наоборот, ночью выше вероятность, что заметят, — возразила Рей. — Я кое-что придумала, — она вздохнула. — Надеюсь, я не переиграю.  
  
— Что не переиграешь? — спросил Тиан.  
  
— Поведение. Сделаем вид, что мне нужно к врачу.  
  
На следующее утро Рей демонстративно отказалась от завтрака и выглядела понуро. С последним проблем не было, потому что вчера вечером они с Кайло поцапались.  
Все началось с невинного, как казалось Рей, вопроса.  
  
— Как получилось, что ты не можешь пользоваться Силой? — спросила она. Они уже вторую неделю жили в одной каюте — Рей казалось, что самое начать узнавать друг друга поближе, например выяснить подробности изгнания — изгнания ли? — Кайло Рена из Первого ордена.  
  
— Просто получилось, — ответил Рен. Если бы в микро-каюте было куда деться, он бы немедленно туда делся.  
  
— Это сделал Сноук? Как наказание, отрезал тебя от Силы?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда как? — не отставала Рей.  
  
— Такое бывает, — ровно ответил Кайло. Вздохнув, он огляделся. — Тебе не нужно ничего перепаять, как вчера? Заняться чем-нибудь полезным?  
  
Но Рей продолжала бомбардировать его вопросами:  
  
— Из-за чего? Вдруг со мной это случится? Например завтра? Например сейчас?  
  
— Не переживай, с тобой не случится, — в голосе Рена Рей послышался яд, и она обиделась:  
  
— И чем же ты отличаешься от меня, что с тобой такое произошло, а со мной — нет? Тонкой душевной организацией?  
  
Чего Рей не ожидала, так это того, что Кайло ответит:  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Последствия сильного стресса, — голос у Рена был невозмутимый, но Рей чувствовала в нем какую-то слабину, фальшивую ноту.  
  
— Последствия… От какого еще стресса? — Рей нахмурилась. Постепенно ее губы расплылись в кривой ухмылке:  
  
— После того, как ты проиграл мне! — Рей не смогла сдержать смех. Да и не сильно старалась. — От нашего поединка! У _тебя_ стресс!  
  
— Веселись, — ответил Кайло едко. — Я догадывался, что более осмысленной реакции от тебя не дождаться.  
  
— А я тебя пожалеть должна? После всего, что ты натворил?  
  
— Только твоей жалости мне не хватало, — отрезал Рен и замолчал. Рей, отсмеявшись, замолчала тоже, но ее мучили догадки, и она решила высказать их вслух.  
  
— Так, — начала Рей, — как Сноук отнесся к тому, что его единственный ученик стал бесполезен?  
  
— Ты кажется уже сделала выводы, — буркнул Рен.  
  
— Он прогнал тебя, — заметила Рей не без удовольствия в голосе.  
  
— Я сам ушел, — отрезал Кайло. — И смогу вернуться… когда все наладится.  
  
— Если наладится, — Рей не могла сдержать злорадства. Кайло уперся в нее взглядом и почти по буквам процедил:  
  
— Посмотрим.  
  
После этого в каюте стало заметно мрачнее. Рей игнорировала Кайло, Кайло игнорировал Рей, а если им случалось столкнуться взглядами или вообще как-то пересечься — а в такой маленькой комнате это случалось постоянно — то он сверлил ее взглядом, а Рей ехидно ухмылялась в ответ.  
  
В итоге Рен выдворил ее на диван, последовательно вытесняя Рей с кровати, и заняв собой ее всю, что ему было несложно. Так что с мрачным видом все удалось даже лучше, чем планировалось. Когда они вышли на работу, Рей действовала медленно, а потом попросила отгул, пожаловавшись на слабость и тошноту.  
  
— Ее с самого утра тошнит, — поддакнул Тиан. — Уже не первый день.  
  
Рей бросила на него косой взгляд — это был неучтенный «штрих» к их легенде, но бригадир согласился, что Рей стоит сходить к врачу и отлежаться.  
  
— Я провожу ее, — вызвался Тиан.  
  
Когда они вышли из отсека, Тиан спросил:  
  
— Как думаешь, сколько у нас времени?  
  
— У тебя — точно немного, — сказала Рей. — Идем, найдем место, откуда легко можно забраться в воздуховод.  
  
Сверяясь с картой, они нашли необходимый им маленький закуток и нишу в стене, где и обнаружилась искомый вход в шахту. Быстро сняв решетку и отставив ее в сторону, Рей заглянула внутрь, подсвечивая себе маленьким фонариком. Шахта шла вертикально вверх примерно на полтора метра, а потом поворачивала в вертикальный ход.  
  
— Я заберусь, — сказала Рей. — Дай сюда сумку.  
  
Первым делом она закинула наверх сумку и планшет, а потом подтянулась и залезла сама и снова огляделась. Металлические стены воздуховода слабо бликовали в свете фонарика. Надавив на пол, Рей поняла, что он не прогибается и не дребезжит — отлично, значит она сможет пробираться здесь, не издавая лишнего шума.  
  
— Рей! — окликнул ее Тиан снизу. — Сюда идут.  
  
— Закрой решетку, — сказала Рей. — Я выберусь потом. Иди обратно! Будут спрашивать, скажи, что ушла к себе!  
  
Тиан послушался. Рей услышала, как он завинчивает болты, а потом его удаляющиеся шаги. А потом поползла вперед, периодически останавливаясь и поглядывая на карту.  
  
Три развилки вперед, потом поворот налево и прямо, прямо, прямо, пока не останется ни одной развилки, лишь ведущая в темноту шахта. Единственное, чего Рей боялась, что проход станет слишком узким, чтобы она пролезла. В основном все было нормально. Легкий ветерок шевелил ее волосы, иногда в нос залетала пыль, Рей подсвечивала свой путь фонариком и ползла вперед. После поворота воздуховод расширился, и если бы она захотела, то смогла бы встать на колени и выпрямиться.  
Это было не самое интересное путешествие. Иногда Рей попадались решетки, закрывающие выходы в разные помещения, в основном нежилые: из одной тянуло едой, из другой доносился гул техники. А заглянув из любопытства в одну из решеток, Рей с удивлением увидела целый зал, абсолютно пустой, очень похожий на те, в которых проводили лекции. Этот зал был ей незнаком, сидячих мест там было мало. Что находилось в центре она рассмотреть не могла, и задерживаться надолго ей тоже не стоило, поэтому Рей снова поползла вперед.  
  
Наконец ответвления остались позади. Шахта шла вперед, и света фонарика не хватало, чтобы достичь ее конца. Рей ползла вперед, чувствуя, что спина и колени уже устают от такого способа передвижения. Тишина шахты и однообразие пути убаюкали ее настолько, что она чуть не свалилась в ответвление, задумавшись.  
  
Этой развилки не было на плане. Ход вел отвесно вниз, и там внизу Рей видела незарешеченный выход и какие-то светлые блики, играющие на стенах. Отсюда казалось, что это очень похоже на воду.  
  
Рей задумалась. Она вполне могла последовать вперед… Но что же там внизу? Рей нагнулась и прислушалась: ничего не слышно, кроме гула вентиляции и легкого плеска. Приняв решение, она принялась спускаться, упираясь спиной и ногами в стенки хода. Рей даже порадовалась, что вместо выдаваемой тут мягкой обуви надела свои ботинки — местные чоботы бы просто скользили по металлу.  
  
У самого выхода были небольшие скобы, за которые должна была цепляться решетка. Рей уперлась ногой в одну, а рукой схватилась за другую и прислушалась снова. Тишина. Что ж, пора рискнуть.  
  
Рей соскользнула вниз и повисла на одной руке, терпя боль в пальцах. Примерившись, она разжала их, с негромким стуком приземлилась на решетчатый металлический пол, и только после этого смогла оглядеться.  
  
Она находилась в обширном полутемном помещении, заполненном круглыми резервуарами или бассейнами. Стояли в ряд, через равные промежутки, большие, вертикально стоящие цистерны с неизвестным содержимым, трубами соединенные с чем-то под полом. В некоторых бассейнах вода бурлила, в других была спокойна, но все бассейны были подсвечены, и это было единственное освещение. Задрав голову, Рей увидела потолок — несколько решетчатых платформ, система лебедок, свисающие цепи. Что же это за место? Часть очистной системы?  
  
Оглядываясь, Рей двинулась по проходу между бассейнами. Подойдя к одному, Рей заглянула внутрь: ничего особенного — фонари и четыре вертикальных широких балки у стенки, каждая напротив другой, возможно для того, чтобы крепить что-то. В другом бассейне Рей обнаружила нечто вроде платформы с расположенными на ней буро-серыми кожистыми мешками, похожими на огромные яйца. Из трубок возле мешков вырывались мелкие пузырьки.  
  
Рей двинулась дальше, оглядываясь. На секунду ей почудилось какое-то движение, и она повернула голову. Ничего, только из другого вентиляционного хода свисает, как ей показалось в полумраке, черная цепь. Цепь покачнулась, а потом медленно убралась вверх, в ход, изгибаясь, так, что стало понятно, что это была вовсе не цепь. А когда из того же хода показалось в полутьме что-то большое, Рей среагировала, присев за бортиком бассейна.  
  
Сначала показалось нечто, вроде рук — длинные черные пальцы ухватились за края короба, а потом оттуда выглянуло нечто. Вытянутая, гладкая, черная голова, влажно блестящая в слабом свете из бассейнов, с огромным ртом, заполненным острыми белыми зубами, а следом за ней крепкое, жилистое, гуманоидное, черное тело. Существо выпрыгнуло, элегантно приземлившись на длинные гибкие ноги, помогая себе удержать равновесие хвостом, а потом выпрямилось в полный рост — в нем было больше двух метров. Оглядевшись, существо побрело между бассейнов, оглядываясь, двигаясь вперед чуть склонившись, на полусогнутых ногах. Рей инстинктивно почувствовала, что это существо готово сейчас среагировать на что угодно, в любой момент броситься, если увидит или почует вероятную угрозу. Она впервые видела его, но весь его вид являл собой иллюстрацию к слову «опасность»: когти, выверенные движения и криффовы огромные зубищи, которыми оно, наверняка, могло запросто перекусить кость. Рей не шевелилась, существо не заметило ее, и она получила возможность наблюдать за ним беспрепятственно, как оно удаляется, постепенно сливаясь с полумраком вдали.  
  
«Нужно подождать, пока оно уйдет подальше, — подумалось ей. — И уже потом думать, как выбираться и что это за место».  
  
Увы, у судьбы были совсем другие планы.  
  
Раздался писк. Он доносился откуда-то из карманов ее комбинезона, и в панике Рей не сразу сообразила, что это передатчик, который она забыла выключить вчера, после очередной бесполезной проверки. Он пищал, потому что появилась связь.  
  
И этот звук теперь мог погубить ее.  
  
Рей пригнулась, скрывшись за краем бассейна, сунула руку за пазуху и выключила передатчик. Бульканье воды в бассейне отвлекало, и она, пригибаясь к полу, высунулась, оглядываясь. Где же оно?  
  
Краем глаза заметив движение, Рей посмотрела туда: существо кралось, тихо, поводя огромной головой из стороны в сторону, но двигалось оно точно в ее направлении. Что делать? Если она попробует убежать, существо погонится за ней. Останется на месте — и оно найдет ее. Рей снова подобралась: если оно будет двигаться в том же направлении, то пройдет мимо цистерны, на несколько секунд скрывшись. У нее будут эти секунды — но для чего?  
  
Существо приближалось, Рей не двигалась, почти не дыша, следя за ним. Вот оно сделало шаг, скрылось за цистерной. Вскочив, Рей одним движением перекатилась через бортик бассейна, вдыхая поглубже, и соскользнула в бурлящую воду.  
  
Она нырнула, прижавшись к стене рядом с одной из балок, пытаясь слиться с ней в своем сером комбинезоне. Вода была теплой, почти горячей, бурлила, мешая рассмотреть то, что творилось снаружи. Пузыри выходили из нескольких трубок на полу, как в аквариумах. В центре бассейна была небольшая платформа, затянутая странными трубками органического происхождения — похоже, на ней что-то лежало, но теперь было убрано. Возможно, тут находились те странные кожистые предметы, похожие на яйца.  
  
Легкие начало жечь от недостатка кислорода. Рей смотрела наверх, но вода бурлила, и все, что она могла увидеть — лишь смутную темень и отражения фонарей. Рей попыталась сосредоточиться. Она могла почувствовать, находится ли то существо рядом, должна была почувствовать.  
  
Стук сердца отдавался в ушах, заглушая гул фильтров, наполняющих бассейн пузырями. Рей вцепилась в свой комбинезон, отсчитывая про себя секунды, а ее интуиция твердила ей: терпи, не сейчас!..  
  
А вдруг она утонет в этом бассейне? И никто не найдет ее? Никто не узнает, что она здесь.  
  
Медленно, стараясь не торопиться и держась за стенку, Рей начала всплывать. Казалось, что ее легкие сейчас коллапсируют. Она осторожно всплыла, прижимаясь к стене — лишь макушка и глаза видны над водой, осматриваясь: существа не было видно. Рей ощутила облегчение и одновременно тревогу — раз она не может увидеть опасность, кто даст гарантию, что опасность не сможет увидеть ее? Так же медленно она поднялась еще чуть-чуть, выдыхая в воду.  
  
Прямо над ней, едва не задев ее и края бассейна, проплыл по воздуху длинный, жесткий, суставчатый хвост с длинным острым жалом на конце. Рей замерла, ее легкие стонали, перед глазами поплыли черные точки, а она боялась даже сделать вдох. Оно было за ее спиной, прямо там, но, каким-то чудом не увидело ее!  
  
Стараясь не производить никаких звуков, Рей медленно вдохнула, чувствуя горьковато-соленый привкус воды, и обернулась. Существо удалялось от нее, продолжая осматриваться. Длинные ноги бесшумно ступали по решетчатому полу, единственное, что Рей могла расслышать — редкие свистящие выдохи существа.  
  
Рей вцепилась в край бассейна, крепко, до боли в пальцах, следя за существом, в любой момент вновь готовая нырнуть обратно. Оно уходило.  
  
Но оно могло вернуться. Рей огляделась, увидела вентиляционный ход, из которого она вылезла — не так уж далеко от нее, меньше десятка метров, но до края короба она бы не дотянулась, даже встав на цыпочки.  
  
Рей поняла, что у нее только один шанс. Даже если эта тварь не вернется, она должна спешить, возвращаться обратно, чтобы рассказать, что видела, и выход был только один. Рей лишь слышала о том, как джедаи прыгали с помощью силы на несколько метров, а теперь ей предстояло провернуть это на практике.  
  
Когда существо удалилось на достаточное расстояние, Рей подтянулась, вылезла из бассейна и, стараясь не стучать ботинками по полу, двинулась к вентиляционному ходу.  
  
Должно быть она все же издала какой-то звук. Существо замерло, а потом медленно повернуло голову. Его губы задрожали, поднимаясь, открывая истинную длину блестящих острых зубов, с которых капало что-то прозрачное. А Рей кинулась к шахте, не отрывая от него взгляда.  
  
И когда эта тварь рванула к ней, Рей поняла, что у нее не один шанс — у нее одна десятая шанса, которую она обязана использовать, потому что существо неслось к ней, перепрыгивая бассейны на ходу, и до момента, когда оно протянет к ней свои жуткие лапы, оставались секунды.  
  
Рей замерла, под шахтой, глядя в ее темный зев.  
  
«Это должно быть просто. Не сложнее, чем поднимать камни. Только вместо камня — я сама».  
  
Рей прыгнула.  
  
На секунду она ощутила восторг: шахта будто сама понеслась к ней, и Рей, влетев туда, как пробка из набуанского игристого вина, ухватилась за край, подтянулась и оказалась внутри горизонтального хода. Увидев свой фонарик, оставленный как ориентир, она схватила его и, двигаясь на полусогнутых ногах и помогая себе руками, устремилась прочь.  
  
Человек был совсем не создан для того, чтобы передвигаться на корточках. Нужно было спешить, ведь на длинном протяженном отрезке воздуховода тварь легко ее нагонит, а в переплетении ходов можно и скрыться. А там лишь бы найти решетку, ведущую наружу.  
  
Рей поднажала, слыша, как за ее спиной эхо доносит характерный звук постукивающих по металлу конечностей твари: она забиралась по шахте и вот-вот должна была выбраться на горизонтальный отрезок воздуховода.  
  
Да где же эта чертова развилка?! Неужели она продвинулась так далеко?  
  
Сзади донесся скрежет, превратившийся в быстро усиливающийся ритмичный шум от ударов конечностей об металл.  
  
Обернувшись Рей увидела в тусклых отсветах от ее фонарика жуткую безглазую оскаленную морду и длинные жилистые черные руки с огромными когтями, тянущиеся к ней.  
  
Вскинув руку и действуя интуитивно, Рей сосредоточилась, чувствуя, как под ее ладонью формируется некое незримое напряжение, сама Сила концентрируется в этой точке, и ударила им прямо в грудь жуткой твари, забранную влажно поблескивающим экзоскелетом. С отвратительным воплем тварь отлетела назад и проехалась по шахте, скрежеща когтями, а Рей бросилась вперед так быстро, насколько это возможно, скользя по металлу коленками, обтянутыми мокрым комбинезоном.  
А что, если тварь отыщет ее по мокрым следам?  
  
Показалась первая развилка, и Рей нырнула туда. Не было времени сверяться с картой — она собиралась вылезти в первый, попавшийся ей люк, и ей было неважно, что окажется за ним.  
  
***  
  
Остаться одному в «Завете» было почти невозможно. Если ты не работал, тебе предложили бы пройти на лекцию. Или в общий зал, где можно было бы заняться какой-нибудь ерундой, вроде игры в сабакк. Кайло пользовался каждой возможностью остаться в одиночестве — или, как минимум в покое, иногда почти специально напрашиваясь на монотонную работу — вроде учета продуктов или деталей, этим тоже занимались сами обитатели «Завета». На обязательных лекциях — о, слава тебе «Завет», так заботящийся об образовании собственных адептов! — он отсаживался подальше и, пока все слушали он старался сконцентрироваться, уйти в себя. Почувствовать свое единение с Силой, которого лишился.  
  
Сегодня, когда все ушли на обед, и Кайло остался один, намеренно задержавшись, помещение склада наконец-то заполнила благословенная тишина.  
  
Никого рядом.  
  
Парадокс в том, что, если снаружи тихо, это не значит, что будет легче достичь тишины и внутри.  
  
Кайло сосредоточился, глядя на стопку пайков, пересчетом которых они занимались сегодня — бесполезное занятие, годное только для дроидов, но ни единого дроида он тут не видел. Его дыхание выровнялось. Сердце билось размеренно и спокойно. Он был спокоен. Он слышал и видел вокруг себя, чувствовал вокруг себя, хотя это требовало невиданной концентрации. То, что раньше давалось с легкостью, теперь приходилось добывать, выцарапывать по крупице.  
  
Кайло приложил ментальное усилие — и стопка зависла в воздухе.  
  
Рано было радоваться, он чувствовал себя так, словно она весила тонну, но вместе с этим он возвращал себе то забытое ощущение _со-чувствия_ со всей Вселенной. Ощущение, когда Сила пронизывает тебя, когда ты един с Силой.  
  
Кайло был слишком сосредоточен на себе, и момент, когда вентиляционная решетка вылетела из паза и с грохотом ударилась об пол, стал для него большой неожиданностью. Пачка пайков упала, рассыпавшись в разные стороны, сам Кайло дернулся, по привычке ища на боку меч. А потом из вентиляционного отверстия вывалилась Рей и рухнула на пол, кашляя и тяжело дыша.  
  
Это было неожиданно вдвойне.  
  
Судя по ее внешнему виду, она не в вентиляции побывала, а искупалась. Ее трясло, а от удара об пол она едва могла вдохнуть.  
  
Увидев Рена, Рей выдавила:  
  
— Где я?  
  
— Пятый склад, — проинформировал ее Кайло. — Откуда ты тут взялась и как ты оказалась в вентиляции?  
  
— Нужно закрыть проход в шахту, — Рей попыталась подняться, и Кайло протянул ей руку. Ладонь у нее была влажной, холодной и измазанной в вентиляционной пыли. Рей вцепилась в него как клещ, и Рен поднял ее на ноги. Она не сразу смогла отпустить его руку, ей понадобилось сосредоточиться, чтобы расслабить пальцы.  
  
— Немедленно.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил Кайло. Рей, игнорируя его налегла на стол, чтобы пододвинуть его под отверстие, и Рену ничего не оставалось, только помочь ей. Подняв решетку, Рей забралась на стол и приладила ее на место, достав из поясной сумки инструменты и зачем-то дополнительно укрепив ее. Кайло молча наблюдал за ее действиями, абсолютно не понимая, что она делает.  
  
Лишь убедившись, что с одного удара решетку теперь не выбить, Рей опустилась на стол, тяжело дыша и глядя прямо перед собой.  
  
— Там что-то есть, — сказала она тихо. — В вентиляции. Мы добыли карту коммуникаций, я решила узнать куда ведут воздуховоды и… Оно огромное, быстрое, и, по-моему, оно хотело меня сожрать.  
  
Не совсем уверенный, что поступает правильно, Кайло осторожно положил руку ей на плечо. Рей вздрогнула, как от удара, но тут же обмякла, и Кайло, обняв ее за плечи, прижал к себе, теперь ощущая, как она дрожит. Рей не протестовала, молча уперевшись лбом в его плечо.  
  
Потом она резко выпрямилась и тут же оттолкнула его, видимо вспомнив, кто стоит перед ней. Оглядевшись и не увидев рядом никого, кроме Кайло, Рей перевела дух и сказала:  
  
— Нужно рассказать Тиану, — осмотрев себя, она добавила:  
  
— И переодеться. Я же должна быть сейчас в каюте и «болеть»!.. И как мне пройти в таком виде по коридорам незамеченной? - этот вопрос был скорее риторическим, потому что Рей бодро спрыгнула со стола и пола к выходу.  
  
— И что мне делать, если из вентиляции появится нечто, огромное, быстрое и голодное? — спросил Кайло ей вслед. На его одежде остались сырые пятна там, где Рей к нему прижималась.  
  
Рей обернулась и абсолютно серьезно ответила:  
  
— Бежать.  
  
***  
  
Хотя Рей ожидала, что жуткое существо все-таки выберется где-нибудь и устроит резню в «Завете», все было тихо. Никаких сообщений, на ужине все места были заняты, никто не пропал. Но теперь Рей не могла спокойно смотреть на вентиляционные решетки, ловила себя на том, что прислушивается, когда коридоры пустеют — шаги ли слышны, и чьи они?  
  
— И ты никогда не видела таких существ?  
  
Выслушав ее рассказ, Тиан завалил ее вопросами — и собственными теориями на тему того, чем могло быть это существо. Его фантазия была неистощима — сказывалось знакомство с такими благами цивилизации как головидео и комиксы:  
  
— Может это мутант, как в той истории про нижние уровни Корусанта? Или это монстр из Неисследованных территорий, которого они притащили, чтобы он охранял нас? Или это вообще голограмма… Ты точно не знаешь, что это?  
  
— Нет, и не представляю, что это было, — Рей огляделась и пододвинулась к Тиану ближе. — Нужно быть осторожнее. Если по вентиляции ползает такое, то соваться туда без нужды не стоит. Надо придумать другой способ.  
  
— А что насчёт того прохода в столовой? — спросил Тиан.  
  
— Мы даже не уверены, что он там есть, — возразила Рей. — Может это ошибка в плане. И как мы будем искать его?  
  
— Не знаю, — Тиан задумался. — Значит остается дождаться, когда нас переведут на технический уровень. Может, там сможем найти выходы. Или хоть какие-нибудь иллюминаторы.  
  
— Надо еще изучить карту, — Рей замолчала, увидев Рена: он уже не первый раз опаздывал на ужин, периодически пропуская обеды. Она совсем не подумала спросить у него, чем он занимался на складе в одиночестве.  
  
Рен увидел их и направился к ним, и Рей продолжила:  
  
— Тут должны быть выходы. Выходят же кураторы… — Рей осеклась, а потом решительно продолжила:  
  
— Или проследим за ними!  
  
— За кураторами? — удивился Тиан. — Но они же уходят только после отбоя.  
  
— Но нигде не сказано, что нельзя покидать свои каюты после отбоя, — возразила Рей.  
  
— Нигде не сказано, что можно.  
  
— Вот и проверим, — Рей против воли подняла взгляд к одной из вентиляционных решеток на потолке. — Только не сегодня, хорошо?  
  
Возвращаясь в каюту, Рей поймала себя на том, что готовится к возможному появлению жуткой твари за дверью. За дверью, конечно, не оказалось ничего, а вентиляционные решетки под потолком были крошечными. Зато в ванной… осмотрев решетку, Рей принялась за работу.  
  
А теперь она стояла, привалившись плечом к двери и смотрела на вентиляционную решетку над ванной. Внимательно, будто ожидала, что тварь, с которой она столкнулась, вот-вот появится оттуда.  
  
— Долго ты еще собираешься там торчать? — спросил Рен. — Ты уже намертво приделала эту решетку, успокойся. Если тебя так пугает вентиляция, запри дверь.  
Совет был дельный. Рей погасила свет, закрыла дверь в ванную и заблокировала ее. Сегодня ее даже перспектива улечься в одну постель с Реном не пугала, а скорее наоборот, мысль о том, что она будет не одна, успокаивала.  
  
Рей скользнула под одеяло, подумав, что стоит придумать какой-нибудь ночник. Кромешная темнота в комнате, которую рассеивал только светящийся циферблат хроно, ее настораживала. Матрас кровати прогнулся под весом Рена, а потом он сам пододвинулся к Рей почти вплотную, перетягивая к себе одеяло.  
  
— У нас сегодня «имитационный день»? — спросила Рей.  
  
— Нет, но это нормально для пары — лежать рядом.  
  
— Я думаю, может за нами больше и не наблюдают, — пробормотала Рей. — И можно не стараться…  
  
— Что ты увидела в вентиляции? — спросил Рен. — Может быть это просто паразит?  
  
— Паразит с тебя ростом, а может быть и выше, — Рей непроизвольно содрогнулась. — Он выполз из вентиляции, как и я. И забрался туда за мой. И это место, не отмеченное на карте…  
  
— Что за место? — Рен пододвинулся к ней еще ближе, и Рей хотела возмутиться, но не стала. Вместо этого она продолжила:  
  
— Какой-то огромный зал с массой резервуаров. В одном из них были такие штуки… Похоже на кладку огромных яиц на самом дне. Отвратительного вида. А это существо словно патрулировало этот зал. Если бы я случайно не заметила его…  
  
Кайло осторожно положил руку ей на плечо, и Рей не опротестовала и это.  
  
— Чем они здесь занимаются? — тихо спросила она. — Что это за место на самом деле?  
  
Ответа на этот вопрос не было ни у кого из них. Уже засыпая, Рей вспомнила, с чего все началось. Ее передатчик заработал в том помещении, хоть и не сразу. Возможно, она смогла бы послать сигнал, попросить запеленговать их, спрятать передатчик там, а потом вернуться за ним.  
  
Но, представляя себе темные узкие вентшахты, где пробирается, скрежеща когтями, та безглазая тварь, Рей чувствовала, как ей физически становится трудно дышать. И решила, что эту затею она оставит на самый крайний случай.


	5. Скрытые коммуникации

— Ай! — воскликнула Рей. — Больно! — она обернулась и возмущенно посмотрела на «медсестру».

— Зато бесплатно, — сухо ответила ей женщина, исполнявшая роль медтехника. — Следующий!

Кураторы объявили об обязательных прививках для всех членов «Завета». Рей не хотелось колоть себе неизвестно что, но выбиваться из коллектива было нельзя.

В медпункте работали те же недавно прибывшие, и далеко не у всех из них было медицинское образование. Даже с автоматическим шприцом, в управлении которым не было ничего сложного они умудрялись делать ошибки. Рей поневоле начала задумываться: а кто будет лечить заболевших — с такими-то умениями?

«Или на все воля Создателей?»

Получив свою порцию целительной вакцины, из медотсека показался Тиан, прихрамывающий, как и Рей, на ту сторону, в которую пришелся укол.

— Даже наш домашний старый дроид, — выдавил Тиан, — мог лучше управиться. У меня нога до сих пор болит! Вся!

— Ты в этом не одинок, — утешила его Рей. — Ничего, скоро пройдет.

— Нам еще про философию целый час слушать, — недовольно пробурчал Тиан. — Спорю, большая часть присутствующих будет весь час стоять.

Если не считать прививок, то день начался очень удачно. Сегодня Тиан и Рей впервые увидели скрытые коммуникации «Завета».

С утра все, выбранные лично бригадиром, взяли оборудование из специально отведенных для него боксов, построились, ожидая старшину, и тот объявил, что сегодня работать они будут на техническом уровне. А потом повел их по коридору до незаметной ниши в стене возле тупика. Там, нажав на несколько панелей, бригадир открыл проход на уровень: покатый ход, ведущий в полутьму.

Бригадир щелкнул массивным выключателем, загорелись фонари, и стройная шеренга отправилась вниз.

Рей с Тианом переглянулись, проходя через дверной проем. Раз двери были хорошо замаскированы, то, возможно, это не единственный выход?

«Столовая», — одними губами произнес Тиан, напомнив Рей о проходе, который они видели только на карте.

Коридор был широким, но с низкими потолками. Никакой декоративной отделки тут не было: лишь трубы и провода. Дождавшись, пока последний рабочий пройдет внутрь, бригадир закрыл за ними двери, прошел вперед и повел всех за собой.

— Здесь у нас все строго, — говорил он. — Если вам говорят, что куда-то ходить нельзя, значит так оно и есть. Это может быть опасно, например, — бригадир указал на малозаметный узкий проход, ведущий в неосвещенное помещение. Посветив туда фонариком, он обратил внимание присутствующих на массивные, высокие, гудящие параллелепипеды, от которых во все стороны змеились провода.

— Эти штуки — аккумуляторы — под напряжением, — сказал он. — Дотронетесь до них — и все… Но заниматься мы будем не ими. Здесь налево.

После долгой прогулки по коридору — по пути Тиан и Рей пытались заглядывать в помещения, в которые вели редкие проходы, но почти все были пусты или заперты — группа рабочих вышла в огромное, хорошо освещенное помещение. Там даже воздух был другой: влажный, наполненный запахом земли и зелени. А зелени там было много: она росла в специальных желобах и ящиках, растения змеились по стенам, тянулись к лампам, а местами заросли кустов напоминали самый настоящий лес. Некоторые растения плодоносили — фрукты или овощи самых разных форм и расцветок свешивались с веток или лежали на земле.

— Ух ты, — тихо сказала Рей. — Что это?

— Гидропонный сад, — пояснил Тиан. — Похоже, что с него мы все и кормимся. Ты никогда таких не видела?

— Я выросла в пустыне, — ответила Рей. — У нас там почти ничего не росло.

— А у нас таких было полно. Зимой в них выращивали обычные овощи, а летом — фрукты, которые в нашем климате не росли, — пояснил Тиан. Оглядевшись, он добавил:  
— Интересно, а кто тут за всем ухаживает? Неужели исключительно автоматика?

Рей тоже огляделась. Сад не выглядел обветшалым, хотя было заметно, что оборудование далеко не новое, а растения уже давно разрослись, вылезая за пределы отведенных им площадок, а в некоторых местах ползучие побеги дотягивались до самых ламп на потолке и обвивали их.

— Внимание! — бригадир поднял руку. — У нас тут сильные проблемы с подачей энергии, но, как вы понимаете, надолго отключать освещение здесь нельзя. Поэтому делимся на группы, проверяем каждый свой сектор и ищем неполадки. Когда выясним, что не так, решим, как устранить проблему. Еще мне нужны трое, тут кое-где гидроизоляция прохудилась, надо исправлять.

Рабочие разбрелись по огромному саду. Рей старалась держаться поближе к Тиану, чтобы можно было разговаривать. Она осматривалась, но никаких выходов, кроме того, через который они прошли, не увидела. Если, конечно, их не скрывала зелень или они не были скрыты, как проход на технический уровень. Подав знак Тиану, Рей предложила продвигаться к стене и двигаться вдоль нее: вдруг они на что-нибудь набредут.

Но стена была глухой и сплошной, без каких-либо ниш, заплетенная зеленью. Был в этом и свой плюс — Рей и Тиан целиком скрылись с глаз бригадира и своих «коллег».  
— Знаешь, мне не кажется, что у них тут какие-то серьезные проблемы, — заметил Тиан, тихо, чтобы другие не услышали. — У меня постоянно такое ощущение… — он замялся. — Будто нас отвлекают. Тянут время для чего-то.

— Неплохо бы выбраться отсюда, прежде чем это «что-то» случится, — пробормотала Рей.

— Нет, — сказал Тиан. — Пока не узнаю, что они тут сделали с братом — не уйду.

— Мы пока не знаем, как отсюда уйти, — мягко сказала Рей.

Они замолчали, каждый занятый своим делом. Рей опустилась на колени, разглядывая густую поросль — ей показалось, или там, за ползучими растениями, было что-то вроде решетки? Нет, показалось.

— И все бы хорошо, — пробормотал Тиан, — если бы за… Ноги так не болели.

Рей не ответила. То место, куда пришелся укол, все еще ныло, не собираясь успокаиваться.

***

Вернувшись в каюту, Рей обнаружила Рена уже лежащим в кровати. На животе.

— Я вижу ты тоже побывал на прививках, — мрачно заметила Рей.

— И как же ты догадалась, — не менее мрачно отозвался Кайло.

Заперевшись в ванной, Рей разделась и попыталась рассмотреть себя сзади сначала в зеркале, а потом выворачивая голову. Увы, толком ничего не было видно, кроме огромного синяка, хотя по ощущениям казалось, будто кто-то вогнал ей здоровенный железный штырь в верхнюю часть ноги.

Умывшись и переодевшись, Рей вернулась в комнату и устроилась рядом с Реном, улегшись на свой «непострадавший» бок. Тишина давила.

— Они… — начала Рей. — Они колют, будто в бревно!

— Вслепую, — добавил Рен.

— С завязанными руками.

— Почему они не пользуются дроидами? — заметил Кайло. — Чем привлекать кого попало…

— Может Создатели не велят, — хмыкнула Рей. — Или им нужно придумать, чем занять такую толпу…

— Вот это уже больше похоже на правду, — Рен пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Снова повисла тишина.

— Как там ваши планы по дальнейшему изучению того места? — спросил он наконец.

Рей приподнялась на локте, подозрительно глядя на него:

— С чего вдруг тебе это стало интересно?

— Просто поддерживаю разговор, — ответил Кайло.

— Ну… Мы с Тианом дождались повышения, — Рей вздохнула и снова улеглась. — Сегодня мы впервые оказались на техническом уровне, видели огромный гидропонный сад. Если получится побродить там, возможно мы найдем какую-нибудь зацепку… я надеюсь, — Рей уткнулась в подушку лицом, а потом повернула голову, глядя на Кайло:

— А чем ты занимаешься целыми днями?

— Разным, — уклончиво ответил Рен. — Мне тут кстати недавно сделали что-то вроде замечания, что моя дражайшая супруга не посещает лекции по репродуктивной политике. Предложили как-нибудь заглянуть вместе.

— Ладно, — откликнулась Рей без энтузиазма в голосе. — Больше ничего нового?

Кайло помолчал.

…Рагнак подошёл к нему перед самым перерывом, когда большинство других работников уже собиралась прочь.

— Меня впечатляет ваша усидчивость и старательность, Кайло, — заметил он. — Вы не представляете, какое страдание мне доставляет мысль, что образованный человек вынужден заниматься неквалифицированным трудом.

— Это тренирует терпение, — ответил Кайло нейтрально.

— Да, верно. Терпение и только терпение, что ещё остаётся истинно верующим, — Рагнак улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была неприятная: он не показывал свои зубы, если они у него были, и Кайло это подсознательно настораживало. — Но я рад сообщить вам, что мы наконец-то сможем найти применение вашим умениям. Вы заметили, как много среди наших братьев и сестер малообразованных? Мы хотим начать курс лекций по истории, и я надеюсь, что вы смогли бы нам помочь.

— Разумеется, — ответил Кайло.

— Давайте встретимся после лекции по философии, — предложил Рагнак. — Обсудим программу курса. Возможно, нам придется внести некоторые коррективы, если вы не будете против.

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. — Это очень интересно.

Судя по всему ему тоже светило повышение.

— А в этом гидропонном саду тоже не было дроидов? — спросил Рен.

— Нет.

— А кто тогда там следит за всем?

Рей задумалась.

— Может тут есть кто-то еще, — неуверенно предположила она. — Кроме тех, кого мы видим.

— Я в этом почти уверен, — ответил Кайло. — А вам… не нужна помощь? — спросил он.

Рей резко подняла голову от подушки.

— Что?

— Ты не ослышалась.

— Почему ты вдруг стал такой добрый?

— Если неведомая тварь из вентиляции сожрёт вас, мои шансы на побег сильно упадут.

Рей задумалась, а потом пожала плечами и снова упала лбом в подушку.

— Пока помощь не нужна, но как только она потребуется… — Рей повернулась на другой бок, спиной к Кайло, и тихонько зашипела. — Не жалуйся тогда, ты сам ее предложил.

***

Кайло проснулся раньше будильника, в кромешной темноте, которую едва рассеивал мягкий свет от циферблата хроно. На фоне едва освещённого пространства ему было видно очертания Рей: плавный изгиб талии, бедра, едва прикрытые сползшим во сне одеялом. Она тихо сопела, сжавшись в комочек.

Забавно: она сердилась, когда просыпалась вплотную к нему, но во сне подкатывалась к нему сама, ища тепла. И это не всегда было… удобно. Особенно после полугода непрекращающейся гонки - за картой, Скайуокером, Сопротивлением, заговорщиками - во время которой он забывал обо всем, кроме целей Первого Ордена. Неудивительно теперь, что он реагировал как подросток, стоило ей случайно к нему прижаться.

Проблема была не в этом. Проблема была во сне, в котором, точно так же, как и в реальности, было темно, и комнату освещал лишь свет из приоткрытой двери ванной. В этом сне Рей не лежала, замерев и считая минуты до того, как они прекратят валять дурака: она выгибалась, комкая простыни, и умоляла Кайло брать её жёстче. И он с радостью исполнял ее желание.

С такими снами ничего было не поделать: они просто тебе снятся, и ты не выбираешь их содержание. Но в этот раз лежать рядом с человеком, которого ты трахал во сне, было очень волнующе.

Прекрасно начинается утро: черт знает где, в постели с девушкой, которая тебя терпеть не может, и с просто таки дубовым стояком.

Рей шумно выдохнула во сне, что-то неразборчиво прошептав, и подкатилась к нему ближе. Ее обнаженное бедро соприкасалось с его вплотную.

Его член дернулся.

Можно полежать и подождать. Можно уйти в ванную — и тогда она точно проснется.

Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Рей, Кайло перевернулся на спину, сдвинул край трусов, высвобождая член, и обхватил его ладонью.

Не самое разумное решение, но когда его это волновало? Но если она проснется? Прикроется одеялом, делов-то.

Темнота помогала ему сосредоточиться на ощущениях, но против воли в голове всплывали ещё свежие воспоминания из сна, удивительно четкие: разметанные по подушке волосы, хрупкое тело, жмущееся к нему и шепот:

— Пожалуйста, Кайло! Сильнее!

Кайло ускорил темп, чувствуя, как наливаются тяжестью яйца. Он почти видел в темноте лицо Рей-из-сна, выстанывающей мольбы. Его член пульсировал в такт ее захлебывающимся стонам.

Рей рядом снова что-то пробормотала. Ему показалось, или она произнесла его имя? Она сонно пошевелилась и, уткнулась в подушку, четко и с ясной, упрашивающей интонацией повторила:

— Кайло!

Он кончил в кулак, содрогнувшись так, что на секунду ему показалось, что он точно ее разбудит. Но девчонка мирно сопела рядом, пока он старался изгнать из головы образы, навеянные сном. Это просто сон, банальная телесная нужда. Ничего больше.

На циферблате сменилась очередная цифра. До подъема оставалось меньше часа. Кайло встал с кровати, держа испачканную руку на весу и направился в ванную.  
Когда он вернулся, свет уже горел, а Рей уже сидела на кровати, сонно растирая покрасневшие глаза. Вдобавок она несколько раз чихнула и остервенело потерла нос.

— Как-то я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, — заметила она и снова чихнула. — Эта прививка точно была не от здоровья?

— Я чувствую себя как обычно, — ответил Кайло.

— Значит это мне так повезло, — Рей сползла с кровати. С тихим шипящим щелчком включился репродуктор на стене и из него донеслись негромкие трели, и дружелюбный голос сообщил:

— Доброе утро! Мы приветствуем вас, братья и сестры, в «Завете»…

-…Да начнется чудесный новый день, — закончила Рей, передразнивая его. — Новый день в запаянной консервной банке.

— Возможно, сегодня ты узнаешь что-нибудь новое об этой консервной банке, — заметил Кайло.

— Возможно, — мрачно ответила Рей и шмыгнула носом и направилась в ванную, кутаясь в одеяло.

Тиана на завтраке не было, да и не только его — в зале заметно убавилось народу, и Рей забеспокоилась. Подойдя к салластанцу, жившему с ним в одной комнате, она узнала, что после прививки Тиану стало плохо и плохо до сих пор. И Рей не мешкая поспешила в их общую каюту.

Тиан лежал в койке на чужом месте — сам он обычно спал на верхней, но сегодня, видя, как ему худо, его сосед с ним поменялся. И Тиан был не один такой — ещё двое в комнате болели.

— Извини, — сказал Тиан, когда Рей присела рядом с ним. — Придется нам потом… Ужасно себя чувствую.

Лицо у него приобрело землистый оттенок, под глазами были синяки, и теперь он больше походил на своего брата, виденного ею на Нал-Хатте. Рей и сама чувствовала себя нехорошо: в носоглотку будто песка засыпали, чесались глаза и нос, но эти симптомы постепенно шли на спад — в отличие от состояния Тиана.

— Как ощущения? — неловко спросила она.

— Выворачивает и лихорадит, — ответил Тиан. — Будто вирус подхватил.

— Я вот тоже чувствую себя, будто заболеваю, — поделилась Рей. — Интересно, что же нам такое кололи?

— Можно узнать в медотсеке, — сказал Тиан. — Они должны ответить.

— Ладно, тогда я попробую спросить, — Рей припомнила надписи мелким шрифтом почти под каждым извещающим табло и подумала, что, возможно, они поступили очень опрометчиво, согласившись на прививки. — Тем более, что есть повод…

Она помолчала немного и продолжила, наклонившись к Тиану и понизив голос:

— Нам нельзя задерживаться. Чем дольше мы тут, тем выше шанс, что они сообразят, что мы здесь не просто так. Удивительно, что они ещё ничего не заподозрили.

— А мы так ничего и не поняли, — сказал Тиан с огорчением. — Зачем им это, что они делают… Почему мой брат погиб, — Тиан замолчал, а потом схватил Рей за руку.  
— Ты ведь не соврала мне? — спросил он. — Ты действительно его видела?

— Да, Тиан, — сказала Рей с сожалением.

— Но почему он оказался на Нал-Хатте? — Тин откинулся на подушку. — Охота пойти к кураторам и вытрясти из них всю правду!

— Мы должны быть осторожнее, — напомнила ему Рей. — Выздоравливай. Я придумаю что-нибудь.

— Стой, — Тиан дотянулся до своей сумки и достал планшет. — Возьми. Он тебе понадобится.

Из-за такого количества заболевших рабочий день сократили. После обеда все могли заниматься чем угодно («лишь бы лекции не пропускали!» думала Рей). Народное ликование усиливало то, что следующие два дня должны были быть выходными, и недовольство прививками пошло на нет. Некоторые даже были готовы заболеть еще раз.  
Сегодня их снова направляли на технический уровень. Ничего нового: проверка систем, замена неисправных деталей, контроль. Рей украдкой сверяла их путь с картой на планшете, надеясь найти какие-нибудь входы и выходы. Несколько проходов показались ей перспективными: один вел в помещение, обозначенное как Л1 со сквозным проходом, два других, судя по всему, вели на уровень ниже. Но что было ниже?

— Скажите, а что находится под нами? — спросила Рей у «старшины». — Другой уровень?

— Да, — сказал бригадир. — Но он пустой. Не застроили. А ниже ничего нет.

— Ясно, — Рей кивнула. — То есть нам туда не надо.

— Нет, вся наша работа тут, — бригадир кивнул. — Мы обеспечиваем работу легких и сердца «Завета». Это очень важно.

Рей кивнула. Легкие и сердце… То ли ей казалось, то ли легкие были великоваты, а сердце наоборот, слишком маленьким.

***

Во время перерыва, когда в коридорах стало людно, Кайло окликнул один из «верующих». Учитывая, что сам Кайло к общению ни с кем не стремился, это было странно.

— Эй, брат, — обратился к нему «верующий» — утаи. — Минута есть свободная?

Кайло остановился.

Утаи отозвал его чуть в сторону от основного потока движущихся гуманоидов и начал:

— Брат, такое дело. Я слышал, ты работаешь на складе.

— Верно, — ответил Кайло.

— А один мой знакомый, помогавший кураторам с документами, видел в твоих, что ты историк.

— Тоже верно, — подтвердил Кайло. Подозрение мешалось в нем с интересом, к чему клонит утаи.

— Есть предложение. Один мой брат имеет доступ в оранжерею, нарвал там немного лишнего: фрукты-овощи. Понятно, что долго они не проживут, вот он и догадался сделать из них настойку. Хороша, чертовка. А я предлагаю ее хорошим людям.

Видимо Кайло все-таки выдало выражение лица, потому что утаи продолжил:

— Соглашайся. А то я не знаю вашего брата-историка, — он коротко взлаивающе хохотнул. — Если что, мой друг и что-нибудь другое сможет достать. По желанию.

— И чем же я оплачу твою любезность? — спросил Кайло. — Тут нет денег.

— Услуги, брат. Натуральный обмен никто не отменял, — утаи фамильярно хлопнул его по плечу. — Ты же на складе работаешь? Там уронишь что-то под стол и не заметишь, тут — лишнее принесешь. Сечешь?

— А как же камеры? — спросил Кайло. — Ты ведь знаешь, что кураторы следят за нами?

— Без базара, брат. Один мой друг помогал в технической команде, не в той, что проводку и канализацию чинит, а в той, которая помогает тут. Уборка, все дела. Они и заметили, в каких помещениях есть камеры, и где они расположены. Не во всех, конечно, — утаи развел руками. — Но нам хватит.

— Очень интересно, — заметил Кайло. — Так что же тебе нужно?

***

Не успел Кайло обдумать предложение утаи, как на обеде к нему подсела Рей и заявила:

— Помнишь, ты хотел помочь? Сейчас самое время.

— Кормить чудовищ в вентиляции? — спросил Кайло.

— Нет, — Рей поморщилась. — Хочу попробовать пробраться на уровень ниже и посмотреть кое-что. Когда ты освободишься?

— Через пару часов, — ответил Кайло. — Правда у меня были кое-какие планы…

— Изображать из себя внимательного слушателя? — спросила Рей и хмыкнула.

— Да, — соврал Рен. Он планировал найти Рагнака и побеседовать о его предложении. А заодно попробовать прощупать почву в другом направлении.

— Ничего, пропустишь одну.

— Нас не заметят?

— Если заметят, я попытаюсь убедить их, что они ничего не видели, — Рей вздохнула.

— Если это будет не куратор.

— Если это будет куратор, придется что-нибудь придумать.

После обеда они вновь встретились, как было условлено, вдвоем дошли до места, где находилась ниша, скрывающая дверь и дождались, пока в коридоре станет не так людно. Рей открыла дверь, они прошмыгнули внутрь, и двери закрылись за ними. Свет Рей включать не стала, решив воспользоваться фонариком. Потолки тут были густо увиты проводами, а полы — решетчатые, и их шаги звучали громко и гулко.

— Если идти прямо, — сказала Рей тихо, — то попадем в длинный перпендикулярный коридор. Там почти нет ответвлений, большинство небольших помещений, в которые из него можно попасть, без дверей. Если идти налево, то дойдешь до гидропонного сада, если направо, — Рей достала планшет и постучала пальцем по точке на экране. — Тут уже двери есть, и нам сказали, что пока там делать нечего.

— Как скажешь, — ответил Рен негромко. Рей удивилась отсутствию комментариев, но сейчас она была слишком взволнована их проникновением на фактически запретную территорию. Выйдя в коридор, они двинулись в сторону противоположную гидропонному саду. Коридор был точно такой же: пучки проводов и труб наверху, решетчатые полы внизу. Из интереса Рей присела и посветила на решетку, пытаясь рассмотреть, что под ней, но ничего не увидела.

— Гляди, — Кайло указал на вертикальную трубу с открытым люком. Внутри были скобы. — Ведет вверх и вниз.

Рей заглянула внутрь, подсвечивая себе фонариком, посмотрела в обе стороны.

— Других люков не видно, — сказала она, сделав мысленную заметку - найти эту трубу на карте, — но чувствуется движение воздуха.

Они двинулись дальше. Пока кроме трубы, ведущей неведомо куда, ничего особенного им не встретилось. Потом в свете фонаря мелькнули очертания каких-то продолговатых объектов, и, подойдя поближе, Рей узнала их.

— Ящики, — сказала она, указывая на аккуратно выстроенные вдоль вдоль стены металлические короба с символом «Завета». — В них запаковывали тех бедняг.

— Смею предположить, что этим занимались где-то неподалеку, — заметил Кайло. — А значит и люк или выход, через который ящики покидали это место, тоже неподалеку. Вряд ли их тащили через весь «Завет».

— Кто знает, — возразила Рей, — может тут вообще никого не оставалось, и можно было таскать что угодно?

— А откуда тогда взялись «старшины»?

— Наверное они и таскали, тут же нет дроидов. Но для нас было бы лучше, чтобы выход был тут.

Оказалось, что помещениями, в которые их не пускали, оказались банальные лаборатории. Сейчас они были обесточены, оборудование выключено. Никаких следов, над чем там работали, не оставалось. Посреди лаборатории стояли большие прозрачные цилиндрические резервуары, видимо для каких-то образцов.

— Смотри, — Кайло указал на квадратную нишу в стене. — Это иллюминатор, закрытый ставнями.

Рей посветила, куда он указывал, и поняла, что Рен прав.

— Жаль, энергия отключена, — сказала она с досадой. — Можно было бы открыть его.

Побродив по лаборатории еще немного, они не нашли ничего и вернулись в коридор, чтобы двинуться дальше.

— Тут должно быть что-то, — тихо сказала Рей, рассматривая карту на планшете. - Вот тут, прямо в этом помещении, в которое мы заглядывали, там должен быть проход!

— Ты видела, там стена, — заметил Рен. Он слегка обогнал Рей и шел впереди, осматриваясь, иногда останавливаясь, если ему казалось, что он видел что-то интересное.

— Тогда что это такое? - Рей в два шага догнала его и сунула ему под нос планшет. Кайло подался назад, а потом выдернул планшет из ее руки, и склонился над ним, всматриваясь в план.

— Возможно, это старая карта, — сказал он. — Или здесь проводили модернизацию... Это ведь тот гидропонный сад?

— Да, — ответила Рей.

— Что это?

— Может быть трубы с водой?

— Ты уверена?

— Если мы снова там будем работать - проверю, — пообещала Рей.

— Похоже, - Рен поднял взгляд от планшета и вгляделся в темноту впереди, - этот коридор заканчивается шлюзом. Вот и проверим сейчас.

Увы, коридор заканчивался тупиком: запечатанной дверью с заваренным замком, и им пришлось отправиться обратно. Они прошли половину пути, когда зажегся свет.

— Сюда идут, — Рей огляделась в панике: уходить было некуда, спрятаться — тоже. Они уже ушли от лабораторий, но еще не успели добраться до одного из пустых помещений. Послышался звук шагов — кажется, шли двое. Рей понадеялась, что они свернут, но звук приближался.

— Они увидят нас здесь! — прошептала Рей.

Кайло обернулся — уже можно было разобрать голоса идущих в их сторону — а потом сказал:

— Быстро, расстегивай комбинезон!

— Зачем? — удивленно спросила Рей.

Кайло возвел глаза к потолку.

— Сделаем вид, что искали уединения.

— Что? — возмутилась Рей. — Мы и так Р’иия знает чем занимаемся, изображая мужа и жену, теперь еще это?

— У тебя есть другое объяснение, зачем мы забрались сюда в тайне от всех?

Объяснения у Рей не было. Она резко рванула застежку комбинезона и мрачно спросила:

— Дальше что?

Без предупреждения Кайло подхватил ее и усадил на ящики, не обращая внимания на возмущенный приглушенный возглас.

— А дальше начинаем изображать, — сказал он, раздвигая ее колени в стороны и придвигаясь ближе. — Обними меня.

Рей подчинилась, заглядывая ему за спину.

— И закрой глаза, — добавил Кайло.

Это вообще ни в какие ворота не лезло.

— Нет.

— Тогда извини, — сказал Рен и поцеловал ее, крепко обняв за талию, чтобы Рей не вздумала вырываться.

Рей попробовала оттолкнуть его. Вместо того, чтобы отпустить ее, Кайло прижал Рей к себе ещё теснее, и она чуть сжала его ноги своими бедрами, надеясь, что он распознает это как знак отойти от нее подальше. Желательно на другой конец коридора.

По решетчатому полу загрохотали шаги, и Кайло резко отпрянул от Рей, нервным жестом приглаживая волосы, а Рей быстро запахнула комбинезон и затравленно взглянула на приблизившихся к ним существ.

Это были кураторы — Рагнак и еще один. И смотрели они на мнимых супругов сердито и недоуменно.

— Кайло? Рей? — спросил Рагнак. — Как вы тут оказались? Рей, твоя рабочая смена закончена, а тебе, Кайло, нет доступа на этот уровень.

— Извините, — тихо сказала Рей. — Просто я… Мы…

— Это больше не повторится, — быстро сказал Рен.

— Хотелось бы верить, — заметил Рагнак. — Вы разочаровываете меня.

— Понимаете, — Рей вдруг ощутила невиданный прилив вдохновения. — Когда вы сказали про камеры в каютах… Это очень смущает. Пропадает всякое желание, м-м-м, заниматься там, э-э-э, своими делами.

— Мы все понимаем, — Рагнак прижал руку груди. — Но это для вашей пользы. Мы не ставим целью следить за вами ради удовольствия. Лишь ради проверки вашего состояния.

— Да, да конечно, — закивала Рей. — Извините нас, пожалуйста.

— На первый раз, — сказал Рагнак. — И, я уже говорил Кайло, Рей, ты часто пропускаешь лекции по репродуктивной политике. А это очень важно — для тебя, как для будущей матери, для нашего общего будущего. Я надеюсь сегодня увидеть на лекции вас обоих.

— Да, конечно, — повторила Рей. Рагнак отступил в сторону и сделал широкий приглашающий жест рукой:

— Идемте.

***

— О чем они рассказывают на этих лекциях? — спросила Рей. Ей еще ни разу не доводилось там бывать, а теперь, когда они пообещали Рагнаку прийти сегодня, им пришлось отложить все дела. Да, дел было немного, но в тесном мирке «Завета» личные дела были ценны тем, что были личными, а не общественной деятельностью. Рей собиралась сделать пометки на карте, собрать нормальный ночник, чтобы не просыпаться в темноте, и, может быть, попробовать проследить за куратором после отбоя… Чем собирался заняться Рен она не знала, но на лекцию он тоже не рвался.

Кайло пожал плечами с кислым выражением лица.

— Какое там у вас божество было на Джакку? — спросил он.

— Р’ийя, — удивлённо ответила Рей. Интересно, причем тут божество, вроде бы с религией в «Завете» все и так ясно.

— Можно сказать, что на этих лекциях говорят, что если даст Р’ийя вурпака, даст и лужайку, — ответил Кайло. — Говорят, что после того, как Галактика опустеет, всем придется активно плодиться и размножаться, чтобы заселить ее вновь. И готовиться можно начинать уже сейчас.

— Ага, — озадаченно сказала Рей. — А Р’ийя тут причем?

Рен покачал головой и тихо сказал:

— Забудь.

Они вошли в лекторий и, не сговариваясь, постарались выбрать место подальше, в самом конце верхнего ряда сидений. В лектории было на удивление людно, туда приходили не только семейные пары, но и одиночки — видимо планировали найти себе в будущем спутника или спутницу для заселения Галактики после конца света.  
Рей заметила, что большинство пар сидят близко друг к другу. Некоторые держались за руки, другие обнимались. Они с Кайло, по привычке сохранявшие между собой дистанцию, явно выделялись.

Рей вздохнула и пододвинулась к Рену вплотную. Он удивленно посмотрел на нее, и Рей пояснила:

— Стараюсь не выделяться. Мы же женаты.

— Как я мог забыть, — Рен усмехнулся, и Рей, догадавшись, что сейчас произойдет, быстро сказала:

— Никаких объятий! Мы очень скромная пара!

— Настолько скромная, что ищем местечко для перепиха в запретной зоне, — добавил Кайло серьезным тоном, но Рей могла видеть, что он сдерживает улыбку.

Тем временем вошел лектор — один из кураторов, толпа затихла. Куратор поднялся за кафедру, приложил руку к груди и сказал:

— Все мы сердцем с «Заветом»!

— С «Заветом»! — отозвались присутствующие. Рей тоже что-то пробормотала, стараясь не выделяться, а сама исподтишка оглядывала присутствующих. Она никогда не задумывалась, как ведут себя женатые люди. На Джакку и на базе Сопротивления ей было не до этого. А теперь приходилось изображать из себя жену. Она могла заметить, что присутствующие ведут себя по разному. Некоторые сидели обнявшись или взявшись за руки, некоторые — держались весьма чинно. Но все-таки можно было понять по их манере общения и держать себя, что они вместе, что они привыкли друг к другу, знают друг друга.

Нет, они с Реном выделялись. И если кураторы еще не поняли этого, то только потому, что сами не были людьми или не присматривались.

А если поняли?..

— Я тут познакомился кое с кем, — тихо заметил Кайло, отвлекая ее от мрачных мыслей. — Один утаи сказал, что знает, где расположены камеры в некоторых помещениях?

— Правда? — Рей повернулась к нему, и Кайло легонько ткнул ее в бок, чтобы не забывалась и смотрела на лектора.

— Да. Они тут налаживают что-то типа «черного рынка» услуг. Один настойку предлагает, другой фрукты, третьему нужны связи на складе, — ответил Кайло.

— Подозрительно как-то, — заметила Рей. — Что, прямо так подходят, в открытую?

— Может это ловушка для не слишком яро верующих, — сказал Кайло. — А может и шанс узнать, где находятся камеры.

— Ты поможешь ему? — спросила Рей.

— Помогу, — ответил Кайло. — Правда та история с обваренным паром ботаном до сих пор не идет у меня из головы. Интересно, если кара разом падет на неверных, как это расценят остальные?

— Может не надо? — спросила Рей.

— Но ты же хочешь узнать, где находятся камеры? — ответил Кайло вопросом на вопрос. — Я тоже.

— Еще больше я хочу убраться отсюда целой и невредимой, — пробормотала Рей.

— Тогда пора предпринимать более активные шаги, чем вялые попытки пробраться за запертые двери. Я рискну, — сказал Рен.

Рей промолчала. Слишком подозрительным ей казалось предложение утаи. Девушка прислушалась к тому, о чем говорят с кафедры, и как раз вовремя.

— И хотелось бы упомянуть еще вот о чем, — сказал стоящий за кафедрой куратор. — Многих из вас смущает то, что за вами наблюдают. Это понятно. Но мы не следим за вами круглые сутки, это лишь мера безопасности на крайний случай. Не нужно из-за своего смущения искать для уединения другие места, кроме своей каюты. Уважайте тех, кто работает на благо «Завета».

Рей почувствовала, что у нее краснеют щеки.

— Хорошо, они хотя бы не сказали, что это были мы, — тихо заметила она.

И словно услышав ее, куратор добавил, поглядев прямо на них:

— Пожалуйста, Кайло, Рей, не делайте так больше.


End file.
